A Soldier Made Of Glass
by s3xiNERD
Summary: In Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, he is finally fed up with Voldemort killing those he loves. He runs away from the school in an attempt to fight the battle alone and without magic. Also, a certain Potions Master falls in love with Harry, not knowing who he is really. SS/HP. Please review! *Update: This has been partially beta'ed. Story is not being changed*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mr. Potter, I would appreciate it if you could be here on time. I understand you wish to give everyone your autograph and would like to submerge your fat head even farther in self-indulgence, but I do very much urge you not to take up anymore of our class time for the rest of the year; otherwise, you may find yourself on the wrong side of a rather disagreeable position. Now, show a bit of courtesy and a little self-discipline by taking your seat!" Professor Snape barked and sneered all at once.

It was only the first class of the year and already Harry had embarrassed himself by being late. He had tried to be on time, but Malfoy had cut him off in one of the hallways. The damn prick had set fire to Harry's head, causing him to run into Professor Flitwick, whom then proceeded to extinguish the flames. Snape was not a professor to trial and yet Harry was already late on his first day. Not a good start.

Malfoy walked through the door only moments later.

"Sorry I'm late professor; Potter attacked me in the hallway." Malfoy smirked at him and Harry knew it was all going to go downhill from there.

"Is that true Potter? Well, I was going to spare you the embarrassment of a detention, but I suppose it is inevitable. You will also be able to gloat to your fellow Gryffindors by telling them exactly how you lost seventy-five house points right at the start of term. Huh, such a pity." Snape smirked at his own words as he saw the pure abhorrence in the emerald eyes of the Boy-Who-Lived, knowing well enough that Harry was going to be disowned by his fellow Gryffindors for at least a day or so.

"Now students, perhaps you may be able to show some intelligence this year and make a perfect Forgive & Forget potion," the liquid words, dripping with poison, came from the black cloaked man.

"Please sir, we've already done that one last year...," Hermione barely whispered.

"Ah yes, I'm so glad you reminded me, Miss Granger. I arranged this to be the first potion you all will make on purpose as you will not be using any books, but be doing it by memory." A gasp was heard clearly in the room as Neville nearly fainted from pure horror.

"And Mr. Longbottom, you will not be partnered with Miss Granger. For this class, you will all be working individually- Longbottom get off of my floor and BACK into your SEAT!"

Harry wasn't sure, but he suspected that Snape was a bit more irritated than usual. He looked around a bit, hoping for inspiration on where to begin with the potion. It wasn't such a difficult potion to do; it was just a bit time consuming, as well as confusing now that his professor had randomly added ingredients to confuse them on what to use. It was as if Snape was going out of his way to make them all fail. Even Malfoy was panicking from his seat in the left side of the room.

"Potter, eyes on your own work! I will not have mindless cheaters sit in my class, regardless of their accidental victories in life! Get to work or leave." Harry jumped at the words, snapping him back to the task at hand. Harry grabbed the four dried rose hips and started dicing them into cubes, tossing them into the wrought iron cauldron before him when he was done. Harry began grinding the five leaves of mint as he again got lost in his own mind.

Harry had just begun to grind the frogs' brains into a paste when he felt a very eerie presence behind him. This made him quite nervous as he felt he had done a well enough decent enough job with the potion so far.

"...Have you been cheating again?" the professor's low voice asked behind gathered his courage and turned in his chair to look into the dark eyes of the lean man before him.

"I beg your pardon sir? I haven't even looked up from my desk. Have...have I done alright?"

Harry, doing his best to be calm and steady as to not anger the man further, saw a glint of something in the professor's eyes. Oddly enough, Snape walked away and sat back in his seat without a word. Harry was surprised he hadn't pissed himself during the encounter it was so terrifying.

As Harry finished by adding the last of the ingredients, he finally looked up in surprise at the surrounding students, almost all of whom, to his surprise, had blown up their potions one way or another. Even poor Hermione looked close to tears after being so close to finishing when Ron had tried to "help out" by adding one of the wrong ingredients.

The red headed boy had felt so sure he had seen four clear crystal quarts in the potion the year before, only to say afterward, "Oh that's right. They were in that weird ego-control potion we tested on Harry", which then led him to receiving a most impressive death stare from Hermione. In fact, in all of this mess it had seemed that Harry was in fact the only one whose potion hadn't exploded or even smoked black.

"Potter, I will give you one chance, so don't toy with me," Professor Snape began.

Harry nearly said "wouldn't dream of it professor", but halted the remark in hopes of not adding to the chaos that was the dungeons.

"Did you cheat, in any way at all? And by cheat I also mean receive help from anyone in or outside of this room?"

Harry looked at his professor with the most honest look he could muster and said, "No professor, and good thing I hadn't or I'd look like Malfoy with his now purple hair." Harry thought he may have almost seen a smile twitch from the corner ofSnape's mouth.

"Very well Potter, but why is it you remember this potion perfectly without default, then? We all know you aren't Granger, Potter, and I for one doubt that you of all people would be one to remember a potion, even if it is as simple as this." Harry thought back to his past summer. It had truly been a terrible one and he was hoping he wouldn't have to recall it. The Dursley's had tried to make his summer this year especially shoddier than the others; this was mainly because he had a few strings pulled and had asked that a certain witch scare the bloody hell out of Uncle Vernon. And so, one morning in the Dursley home, Uncle Vernon had been sitting in a chair in the living room, while Dudley was in the kitchen scarfing down as many poached eggs that could fit in his mouth at once.

Aunt Petunia had just gone out to the backyard to start hanging the laundry when a knock at the door had alarmed Uncle Vernon, causing him to jump in place. He got up after what seemed like five minutes of rocking his obese body over the edge of the recliner. Even moving from one end of the room to the other seemed a difficult task as he started breathing heavily. Another knock at the door announced the visitor's impatience. The large man eventually reached the door and opened it in an aggravated way, revealing as he saw a woman with Carmine red hair and Bleu de France eyes. She wore blue shredded jeans that had seen better days and a white T-shirt with a black blazer. Of all that, what shocked the portly man most was the amount of piercings on her: how "un-normal".

"Wotcher! Harry home?" Tonks casually leaned against the frame while Uncle Vernon stood flabbergasted by the figure before him. When he spoke, his words were inquiring and soft in case any nearby neighbors heard them speaking. " Are you...one of them?"

Tonks stood there with a confused expression, and then replied "One of what?" Suddenly, realization of who the man was showed on her face before the look was quickly replaced by an expression of pure revulsion.

"I see, so you're that great prune Vernon Dursley! I've heard plenty 'bout you. Well, let me tell you something: Harry's godfather may be dead, but I am still here, and if I find out you've hurt or badgered him in anyway then you can be sure you won't have to worry about one of us because you will be too busy worrying about ALL of us. So keep in mind how you treat him. If I get ONE owl from Harry, you can be sure that your weight problem won't be you're only problem. UNDERSTAND?!"

Uncle Vernon's face turned an ugly shade of red mixed with brinjal, but he said nothing. Then After Tonks left, Harry's uncle decided to have a bit of a chat with the young wizard. Uncle Vernon then put a lock on Harry's window and said that the owl was not to see the light of day. Harry was to only let her out of her cage in his room with the door closed so that she could not escape. He was also not allowed to touch any form of writing utensil.

Due to this, Harry was unable to do his summer school work since most of it involved writing. Also, since he was still underage he couldn't practice spells. All that was left were potions. Oddly enough, it kept him quite busy. He started learning potions by using the toilet during midnight hours as a cauldron. Harry, of course, kept to potions that he could only required ingredients from the garden in the backyard, one of which being the potion they did in class.

"Sir, I studied..." Harry spoke meekly, all the while the tall Potions Master stood in front of him with a blank face.

"So, the famous Harry Potter finally decides potions are vital after five years of ignorance. Is this supposed to make me satisfied, Potter? No, I think not; in fact, now that I know you aren't as much of a blubbering idiot as the rest of the class, I believe I should start awarding you additional homework. Just to keep you on your toes."

Harry's heart sank. The one time he didn't completely botcher up a potion and the man was still punishing him. He had finally felt victory, but he supposed he should have known well enough that the man was too high strung to allow his moment of glory. Harry looked around and saw many faces that showed pity for him and anger at Snape. Even Malfoy's held a bit of disgust towards his professor's attitude.

"Sir, what about the rest of us?" Malfoy asked, hoping that he wasn't punished for his failure.

"Ah, yes Mr. Malfoy, you may take the class and leave. Potter will have the honor of cleaning this room alongside Mr. Weasley, since he decided to help Granger after I said no cheating." The class hurriedly gathered their belongings and, with sad looks at Harry and Ron, left.

"Bloody fucking git!" Ron spat as soon as he was sure Snape was out of earshot. The two friends were walking down the halls on their way to the dormitory after hours spent cleaning the dungeons.

"Calm down Ron, it's done. Tomorrow will be better; we won't even have potions." The words left Harry's mouth, but even he didn't believe them. Harry has seen that Snape was going to be bad news this year the moment he walked into the classroom.

"I just wish the bloody git would leave. I mean, every year he pesters on about how he hates us, and then he stays another bloody year! It's MADNESS I tell you!" Ron threw his hands to the sky, a white handkerchief grasped in his fist, as if surrendering to some immortal being. "Why stay and teach children if you bloody well hate children. Really, I don't think Snape ever was a real child to begin with. So why is he still here?"

"Because, Mr. Weasley, I take pride in making you all suffer." The cold voice seeped deeply into their blood streams and pierced the darkest corners of their hearts, while their spines stiffened until they felt as though they were brittle enough to snap. Snape had come out of one of the connecting hallways somewhere and simply walked up behind them. How long he had been listening, Harry thought.

"Long enough to wonder why two mindless Gryffindors haven't gotten to bed yet," Snape replied, as if reading Harry's mind.

"Please professor, we're on our way now. It took us a bit of time to clean everything; we've only just left the classroom." Harry tried to stay calm and fearless, but his voice wavered, giving the older man the stronger side of the conversation.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor...each," the professor scowled with scorn.

After holding back their pleas, Ron and Harry headed off to the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping the billowing man with smoke-like robes wasn't following them once again. Once inside the common room, Ron finally exploded.

"BLOODY FUCKING GIT I TELL YA!" Harry could no longer try to deny Ron's words as even Harry started to believe them true. "I swear, Dracula is missing his bloody twin brother and he's here in the castle." After what seemed like another hour of Ron complaining about the Potions Professor, Harry trudged up the stairs to their dormitories. As he lay down in bed, he thought of the day's happenings and desperately hoped there would not be a repeat tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Harry awoke, he found he had not woken up to his alarm clock. In fact, he could not even find his alarm clock. What time was it? He grabbed his clothes and began to change, all the while looking out the window and noticing people on the grounds playing. The sun shined brightly through his rooms and left a glow against the walls. The sun was perfectly lit up in the sky which made him come to one conclusion.

It must be noon. He grabbed his books in a rush and ran out the door to his rooms. As he went down the stairs of the common room he saw an old dusty clock on the mantle and decided to ignore exactly what it said. In a rush, he ran out the door and started running to the dungeons room. He ignored the odd looks he was receiving as he ran. Finally getting to the dungeons he barged into the class room with apologies fleeing his lips until he noticed no one in there except the greasy potions master. Snape quirked an eye brow up and curled th edge of his lip.

"Well Mr. Potter...while I appreciate your enthusiasm to finally not waste your education.. I must say that even the faculty need their days off from you. Also, the next time you barge in to my rooms, please be sure you are wearing pants." Harry's blood ran cold at the words and dared not look down. He could feel the cool of the dungeons hit skin, and his pale face stood blank as realization hit his heart.

He had run down to the dungeons thinking he was late and hadn't even gotten dressed. Now he stood before the black cored man and his face began to burn. How many Slytherins had he run past on his way to the dungeons?

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry professor..." Harry stammered as he started backing away slowly all the while noticing the strangest expression on the man before him. Had Snape found amusement in this? Well, of course he had, he loved the misery of students and there was nothing more miserable than Harry Potter running through the school in his boxer shorts and nothing more. But there was something more hidden behind those dark cold eyes. Sympathy, perhaps? But no, certainly the man before him would rot in hell before ever feeling sympathy for a Potter. Even empathy was far from the man's grasp of humanity.

Harry looked about hoping to find himself to cover himself before leaving the room, all the while the potions master staring at him intently which made him that much more uncomfortable. Finally, bored of the boy in the room Professor Snape spoke up

" Why don't you use magic to bring your robes to you...unbelievable... chosen one... can't even remember a simple incantation to save you from utter embarrassment. " Harry thought hard of exactly what spell could help him. Light shining in his eyes, obviously seeing an epiphany somewhere and ran to a window. Then with his arm out the window, wand in hand, he yelled"ACCIO ROBES!"

Moments later, his clothes had flown out of his window and all the way down to the dungeons window. After grasping them, he was about ready to put them on until he realized the other figure in the room was still in the same spot watching him.

"Umm, excuse me sir, is there a closet or something I could dress in?" Snape gave almost a snort.

"Potter have you forgotten whose rooms you are in? Very well, through that door is a spare room for work. Disturb anything with your snooping and I will personally have you cleaning the dungeon floors for the rest of the year. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry gulped in a fearful way of knowing that Snape was completely serious in this. He went into that room and closed the door behind him only to find large piles of papers on each individual desk. The room looked dark, much like their normal class room with an odd looking 8x6 mirror on the wall. It was nicely decorated with the words "_You are not alone_" written along the bottom of the border. Harry began to get dressed quicker as the mirror was starting to give him the willies.

He buttoned the last one on his robe and opened the door to the classroom. He glanced around with a small curiosity as to where the potions master was only to find he was alone. In this he found solitude in knowing he wouldn't have to be embarrassed by Snape's remarks. He proceeded to leave the room. As he left he never noticed the man in the dark corner staring at him in what seemed to be distress.

Harry Found Ron lying with Hermione by a tree near the lake. The weather seemed cooler than usual with just enough sun to warm you from the gentle breeze. "Hey Harry, where've you been. 'Mione and I have been lookin' for you everywhere!" Ron jumped from his spot on the tree to give Harry some room to sit with them.

"Sorry, slept in and then I thought I had class today. Do you have any idea where my alarm clocks gone?" Ron looked abashed as he held up what seemed to be Harry's alarm clock or what was left of it.

"Sorry, when it went off at 7 this morning I sort of helped it sod off. It was bloody loud so I just tried to quiet it a bit."Harry gave him a stern look but couldn't help but smile after. It was after all a beautiful day and he had gotten over the worst of it. Now he was able to enjoy this day with people who truly love him.

After the sun started to set, the trio went inside to get a bit of dinner before discussing tonight's adventure of Hogwarts. As they walked into the great hall, they saw the walls decorated with the usual floating candles and lovely stars of the night sky. The tables were bedecked with pumpkin muffins and hot cocoa pies of all sorts. For dinner, turkey body's lay about the tables with baked carrots and potatoes diced and steaming around them.

Harry's eyes gleamed with unadulterated bliss as his belly mewed in delight. What a glorious feast the head master has had arranged. They sat at their usual seats and watched in silence as the great headmaster ascended from his seat and began to give announcements for this school year.

"Hello, and welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. As you may know, the dark lord is still at large and I ask that any and all students stay within the grounds of our beloved castle. I would also like to remind you that keeping your letters limited of information would be best for your own benefits. The ministry is showing signs of traitors hidden in plain sight and I wouldn't want harm to come to your families from someone outside to read your letters. I would also ask that anyone with any information or on goings in the ministry please report any oddities to me as soon as you are able. Beyond that darkness, there is a light. Even in the darkest of times, you will always find a home in Hogwarts and you will always find people around that love you. Now, I am sure you have watched the turkey's long enough. PROCEED WITH THE FEAST!" As his voice rang the halls, students of all ages and houses all but pounced on the turkey's meat and sweet potatoes.

Harry himself favored the ham doused in honey and topped with butter garlic. After dinner they went to the Gryffindor common room. Taking place in their favorite spots by the fire, they began to speak of their summers, Harry began to talk about his summer and how he and his father had gone to china via floo powder out of curiosity and accidentally came out of a wizards' home in China town in New York City.

"They were bloody mad, they were. Tried to talk to me in this fast talking language. Blimey, they had great food though." Hermione rolled her eyes and then told everyone about how this summer her family took a trip to Switzerland to see the beautiful cultural differences.

They then looked at Harry expectantly when Harry gave off a fake yawn and decided it was time for him to go to bed. Hermione opened her mouth as if she wanted to dispute it but decided against it in the end. Harry went up the stairs and when he finally got to bed he realized"...I still don't have an alarm..."

The next morning Harry had taken to the papers about St. Mungo's and was reading about some of the new patients when Ron had joined him at the dinner table. Ron seemed ill and was pale skinned and gave Harry a very grave look. Harry's stomach began to sink. What had caused Ron to look at him this way? "Harry we need to talk mate..." Ron got up and gave Harry an expectant look as to follow him. Harry got up and followed Ron to a nearby classroom. Harry sat at one of the desks while Ron gathered his courage. "Harry, Tonks is dead..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 revised

**Chapter 3**

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes and he beckoned them back but he just couldn't control himself. Thoughts of how Remus would be taking this news made him cry even more and how Remus would be crying for his dead wife and son. After all the time it took him to actually tell her he loved her, it was all gone in one morning while the rest of the wizarding world ate breakfast. Harry dropped to the floor and a very painful thought occurred. Why did they go after her of all people? Why? Because she was the only one that went to see the Dursley's this summer and he wanted to know where it was.

"Mate, maybe you should skip classes today..." Ron could see the pain and had try not to be the one to tell Harry but he and his brother drew straws and he came up short. No one deserved to hear this news and he knew Harry would take it hard.

"Why did they kill her..." Harry asked in a soft voice.

"Well, bloody hell mate do they need a reason? Blimey, their Death Eaters. They've got death in their voice now don't they?" Harry knew Ron knew more.

"No Ron, the truth. What did your father say they wanted." Ron swallowed and gave in "they wanted coordinates to your family's house mate. But she didn't tell 'em so there's good news in that."

Harry thought about it, he almost wished she did. Then the family that loved him would be alive and the one's that mistreated him could sit there and beg for their lives. Anger started to surround Harry and another thought occurred. She did it for Harry. They always do it for Harry. What if there was no Harry Potter? Then people would have to stop dying for him. And Voldemort would stop looking because Harry Potter would be dead. The plan began to grow in Harry's head as Ron started to get worried with the looks on Harry's face.

"You alright, mate?" Harry looked up and nodded and started to wipe the tears from his face. He would plan it tonight and no one would die for him anymore, not ever again. After fixing himself, Harry and Ron left the classroom and went back into the great hall. They took their seats and Harry looked at Hermione. She had given Ron a look as if saying "did you tell him." Harry became outraged and held it back. They both knew and no one spoke. Harry's whole body started to shake and he got up to leave the hall and go to his rooms so he wouldn't blow up the hall. Little had he known that a tall dark haired man was staring at him, in a worried look.

Harry got to his rooms and started to go through books that would help him make a clone of some sort. He found a spell and a potion that if used together you could make a dead clone of yourself. Problem was that it was unbelievably difficult to make and making a dead clone was irresponsible. Most people looked against the spell because you would be taking particles and DNA of yourself then as soon as it is alive, the end of the spell kills whatever soul it may have. The good thing is, you kill it before it tries to take a soul of another. Harry decided that this would have to do and would set out for ingredients after classes.

Harry had transfiguration first thing the next morning. He grabbed his things after getting dressed and rushed down through the exit to the corridor. He watched the paintings dazzle and grace each other, all bowing and singing. He reached the transfiguration class room and took his seat just in time. As he sat listening to McGonagall give the differences in rats and mice and how changing one did not mean the other would change the same way, he couldn't help but feel sad that in just a week she may not know he were alive. A bit of guilt must have crept up on his face and as his professor had noticed it she asked

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?" Harry jumped up and realized he had to put up his mask. "Yes professor, sorry, guess I'm just a bit tired, won't happen again." After a minute, she seemed satisfied by the answer and continued the days lesson.

Towards the end of the day, after all the classes had been finished Harry thought that he needed to start acting miserable. It wouldn't do if he was cheerful one day and then committed suicide. Even if the ministry believed it, Hermione and Dumbledore wouldn't. The investigation would continue and they would know everything. So in order to save the plan, Harry would play depressed for a while. It would work because Tonks had just died for him. Maybe he wouldn't have to pretend after all.

After a few days, people began noticing Harry's misery. Hermione had just pulled him to the side one day and gave him a very worried look. "Harry, are you...ok?" Harry just mumbled something that sounded like a hmph yea.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault about Tonks. She did it for you, she wouldn't want you loathing yourself for the rest of your life."

Show time.

Harry turned around in a huff and gathered as much pain as he could and let his voice quiver.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, HERMIONE! YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING! YOU HAVE YOUR FRIENDS, YOU HAVE YOUR FAMILY AND NO ONE SHORT OF AN IDIOT WOULD DREAM OF HARMING THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE NORMAL! PEOPLE AREN'T THROWING THEMSELVES AT YOUR FEET AND BEGGING YOU TO HELP THEM! NO ONE HAS DIED SO YOU COULD LIVE! LOOK AT ME...there's nothing left...so leave me alone..." Harry walked off. That pain had come out so real because it had been. Years of it flooded his eyes and as he yelled at Hermione, the truth of the boy who lived had been revealed. He could feel pain, he was human after all. And he left a very human Hermione behind to cry for him.

Harry ran to his dormitory to act like he were sleeping and as soon as everyone slept, he crept up and gathered his father's cloak. He headed to one place where no one dared go. Moaning Murtle's bathroom. Harry snuck in past a few prefects and went inside. Moaning Murtle happily awaiting his return while the cauldron on the floor bellowed and seeped a puss like foam.

"How's it turning up Mirtle?" as her haunting body lowered itself to the ground, she eyed him much like a predator to a prey.

"It keeps bubbling up, but not much I could do about it. I'm only dead."

Harry ignored her misery and continued to add the last bit of ingredients in hopes that he was doing it right. He suddenly wished a solemn potions master were here to help but in that thought came a remark from just the year before.

"Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked this easily - weak people, in other words - they stand no chance against his powers! He will penetrate your mind with absurd ease, Potter!"

Harry became angry. That man knew what was going to happen, he knew the dark lord would attack Harry's mind. Why? Because Severus Snape was in fact

"A bloody fucking git" as Ron would say. A pain shot to his heart as he realized that these people, even Snape, would think he were dead. There would be no visiting. After everything was done, he would have a new life and never see the wizard world again.

After the potion were done, Harry had to work on concealment charms and disfiguration charms to change his looks. He first changed his appearance. It would only be a slight change but one thing was sure, his mother's eyes had to go. He let a tear slide down his cheek. He was particularly fond of those eyes. Nevertheless, he gave himself ordinary brown eyes, and made his hair go from jet black so a sandy brown.

He added a bit of weight to himself and made himself taller. It felt awkward to walk in legs that seemed not his own. He then added concealment charms to be sure that his face wouldn't change. He put one concealment charm on another and made sure that all was safe. Glad that he had succeeded after looking in a mirror, he got to work on putting the potion into a large vial and bottled it up. Using a cleansing potion he cleared the workspace and got rid of his cauldron. It wouldn't do for Hermione to find it and figure out what he had planned.

Harry grabbed everything and before leaving, gave Moaning Murtle a last goodbye wave that sent her howling tears of pain into a toilet. She had been sworn to secrecy and she liked Harry. She wouldn't tell about him ever. Harry made his way through the stairs and made it to the front doors. He ran down to the edge of the castle and up to the lake. He took a knife and hesitantly cut a small bit on his arm. As blood oozed, he captured it in a vile. Then using a doubling spell, made more of his blood and smeared a bit on the rocks by the side of the castle. He then created the clone. A soulless clone that would currently only do or say what he pleased. Harry needed just one person to watch him die to be sure the story would be right.

He put a charm on himself and the clone, so if he walked then the clone would walk. If he spoke, the clone would speak. He then sent the clone inside the castle and hid in the outskirts of the woods.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Harry was walking up to the top of the tower closest to the rocks. As he continued, he heard a familiar cold voice creep up inside his soul.

"Out for a stroll Mr. Potter?" Harry looked at him with a blank look and shook his head no. Snape with a confused face saw the boy continue up the stairs.

"Mr. Potter I will not be disrespected by an imbecile with a complex now get back here this instant." Harry continued to move to the nearby window and as he looked out he looked back to his professor with a meaningfully painful face. Realization of what Harry planned to do next drew up on Snape's face.

"Potter, don't do anything foolish, I won't lose my job because you decided to be a drama queen, now get over here and away from the window. " A fear Harry had never expected drew itself from Snape's lips. Harry's foot on the edge, one last look at this lovely castle and Harry's body had fallen aimlessly on the rocks where blood had mopped the structure and his body floated along the shore. A tear fell from the boy's face as he drew up his cloak and ventured into the woods. Goodbye dear home, I will miss you so.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A new life

Harry took his broom and flew an enormous distance, wearing his father's cloak the entire way. Before leaving, he had found a small compass in the lost and found. It had been enchanted by one of the students, he was sure. He whispered the safest place he knew for the time being.4 Privet Drive.

One knock and Harry could hear a familiar voice grumble annoyingly about how he hates to be disturbed when he's door swung viciously open and there stood a man red faced from exhaustion of having to get up. "Who the bloody hell are you?" Spoke uncle Vernon annoyingly. "Uncle Vernon, it's Harry. I've disowned the wizarding world and I want to be normal." The words seared his throat in agony as he'd like nothing more than the opposite. Uncle Vernon looked confused but beckoned Harry inside. When they sat on the couch uncle Vernon finally said "If you're the boy and you want to be normal then what's with all this hocus pocus with your face?"

Harry explained that if he looked the same way as before then the "freaks" would find him and he would be forced to be one of them. He wanted to be normal, so he had to change his identity.

"Please uncle Vernon, I need to change my name so that Harry Potter doesn't live here. I want a real job, and a home of my own. A normal home. I don't know where to begin...Will you help me?" As Harry tried his best not to blunder up his lies, he came to find tears in his uncle's eyes.

"Boy, you don't know how happy you've made me! PETUNIA GET IN HERE! WE'VE GOT A BLOODY MIRACLE!" He grabbed Harry in what seemed a deadly hug and after letting go he got up and spoke quickly.

"Right, first thing we do tomorrow is change your name from Potter to Dursley. You'll have to be a cousin we've taken in on my side of course. Would be too suspicious if you still came from her side and all of a sudden after years of no family you turn up. Right, let's think of a name that'll work. Simon Alan Dursley. Perfect, bloody freaks will never find you! We'll make you a new room upstairs and get you a job first thing tomorrow." Aunt Petunia finally came down the stairs and asked what was going on. Uncle Vernon sent Harry to bed upstairs and while Harry slept, he told Petunia of the "wonderful" news that Harry had given them.

Harry got into bed and laid down feeling completely guilty and empty. He had left his wand with the other body knowing it would seem odd, if Harry Potter were dead and his wand was missing. The next morning Harry woke up to the smell of bacon and sausages and fresh eggs. He got up and looked into a mirror only to be relieved his face was still that of a Dursley.

He changed his clothes into the raggedy ones he had been given last summer and went down the stairs for breakfast.

"Morning my boy. Hungry I suppose? Ah, later on today we'll have to get you some proper clothes. Can't have you going to job interviews in that." Harry was still surprised at how well they were doing or even how quickly they took him in. Suspicion crept into the back of his mind as he remembered how'd they treated him even before he went to supposed it was because of him now looking like one of them. He had even agreed to call the other's freaks. While the guilt had started to rise up once more he was also feeling happier here. He had slept in Dudley's nicer bed, and woken up to a family that cared although he was a bit skeptical. He couldn't help but think this was a life he may actually prefer assuming all went well.

After breakfast Harry showered and then got dressed in something as close to normal and decent as he could. Uncle Vernon had kept his word and took Harry clothes shopping. They had gone to numerous places and picked out things from pajamas to business attire to outright jeans. Harry carried the many bags to the car and they were off to the registry to change his name.

When they got to the registry, uncle Vernon nearly cried all over seeing that Harry was true to his word to become a Dursley. Harry was officially Simon. They then went to multiple interviews after stopping at a restroom to change Harry-er Simon into his new business attire. Harry was finally normal. He had a normal family, and a normal life. His parents had died in a car accident and he was taken in by his wonderful aunt and uncle who now truly loved him. Life would never be the same again.

Later that evening while Harry sat on the couch after a very long day, he was satisfied. He now had a job and uncle Vernon was upstairs with Dudley separating his belongings. Harry got a new room, and uncle Vernon bought him brand new silk sheets. They were a red, burgundy with silky gold linings. Uncle Vernon's reason had been pure but painful reminders of what he left behind.

"Well" he spoke sheepishly, hoping for Simon's approval,

"we've put the linings up and redecorated it all over. You've got a desk now for your new job. I thought you might like those colors seeing as you kept using sweaters with those colors and a letter H on the front. Perhaps we can buy you new ones with an S? Would you like that Simon?" There wasn't much Harry could say in response. He was happy they loved him, but they loved Simon, and if he were still Harry, they'd thrown him out. Harry had missed wearing Mrs. Weasley's warm sweater's but of course, a sweater knitted of magic on a muggle boy named Simon Alan Dursley, well that just wouldn't do. No Harry would just have to be thankful to be loved at all. While Harry went upstairs and changed into his pajamas, the day's events all seemed so far away. But he smiled nonetheless and thought about tomorrows first day at a muggle job and what it would bring him. He never noted the sideward glances he received from the other three bodies in the room and how they whispered as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: At Hogwarts

"THAT BLOODY IDIOT! THAT STUPID, STUPID BOY! AIRHEAD THAT'S WHAT HE IS!" Snape made his way down the tower as fast as he could, all the while cursing the boy and then sending waves of emergency sparks with his wand. Hopefully the headmaster was still awake. Hopefully, that little ignoramus was still alive! Bloody idiot, Snape continued to talk to himself now. Muttering swear words left and right. He made it to the doors of the Grand Hall before Minerva caught up to him.

"SEVERUS, WHAT'S WRONG!" Snape jolted his head towards her while still running for the doors.

"Our bloody dear savior just threw his bloody dumb ass self out a window! Any more I can clarify for you!" Minerva stopped running from shock then seemed to run faster. They made their way from the castle down the steps and to the lake. Snape used lumos to brighten the area but they still couldn't see much. Then, the answers appeared before them. Harry Potter's body floated to shore with blood surrounding it. Snape looked at the blood covered rocks, then at Minerva. He couldn't believe it. Harry Potter was dead. A shriek brought him back from shock as he saw Minerva drop to the ground and crawl desperately to the body on the sand. Cradling the limp body in despair.

"Yes, I suppose you would be upset now that your winning seeker is gone, however will you hold up in quidditch now?" The foul words left his mouth but he didn't mean them. Minerva got up with tears in her eyes. Her robes covered in blood. Then another moment of staring into Snape's blank face wasn't enough to show her rage. As her hand rose, he quirked an eyebrow almost impressed that she would take action. And her hand came down all the same leaving a print of her hand on his cheek.

"How...dare...you...HOW DARE YOU! You've done nothing but throw blind spite at him only to wait till he is dead before throwing a knife in his face. I won't let you! DAMN IT DO YOU HEAR ME! I WILL NEVER LET YOU HARM HIM AGAIN! DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK ILL OF HIM! GO NOW, SEVERUS. TELL YOUR GLORIOUS DARK LORD THAT HE WILL NO LONGER HAVE TO KILL HARRY JAMES POTTER BECAUSE YOU'VE SEEN HIM KILL HIMSELF FOR THE GOOD OF THIS BLOODY CRUEL WORLD!"

Another shriek as she quickly descended to the floor by Harry's side. Dumbledore finally made his way to the grounds as his stomach sank to the sight before him.

"Minerva, what's wrong." Minerva looked at him and showed him the body, then moved the hair that was plastered to the boy's forehead and showed Dumbledore the unmistakable mark.

"Is he..." Minerva nodded with tears pouring down her cheeks. After a moment of silence, they floated him to Poppy in hopes that he wasn't dead. But Albus knew better. Harry was gone, and they were all at the mercy of a mad man. Then the headmaster finally spoke.

"We must alarm the students, first thing tomorrow. Minerva, his friends deserve to know beforehand so as not to have a mob of Granger and Weasley's inquiring. I have much to discuss with the ministry, I would bid you both a good night but I fear both of your nights have been ruined. "

Albus was about to walk away when Minerva mumbled to Severus mostly "some of us are having a bloody great night. Goodbye professor" she walked, fully sneering at Severus.

Albus looked at Severus and saw a tear fall from his face. Albus strode to the potions master's side

"you beckoned her to hit you, but you mustn't punish yourself. He jumped because he had lost too much family. Too much love. We've seen this before. Why do you blame yourself?" Severus looked up and spoke barely in a whisper.

"Because I egged him on like nearly every time I've seen his face. This time, I thought he'd have a bloody broom with him... I didn't think he'd...that's the problem. I stopped thinking and became a mindless guppy. Now the boy is dead and his blood is on my hands. I completely understand if you prefer to remove me of my position in this institution, Headmaster.

"Albus put an arm on Severus' shoulder. "Now, now my boy. It was not your fault. I won't have a great potions master leave on mere speculation on your own part. This school needs you more than ever I'm afraid. Goodnight Severus." And there, in the dark infirmary stood a very lonely Severus Snape, who stood staring at a very young Harry Potter.

Once he was sure he was alone, Severus moved to look closer at the body. Tears might have once blemished the boys face but all was left was blood and water from the lake. Severus placed his hand on the boy's dead hand. Once he felt the cold, he gave in and cried. Cried for every minute he made the boy suffer. He cried for a boy who never saw the light in the world. Severus layed with his head on the bed and his knees to the ground and couldn't let go of that hand. Couldn't leave the boy alone, again..

As Minerva made her way to the Gryffindor common rooms, she found both of Harry's friends in their respective rooms. She quietly but quickly gathered them both to a quiet, unused room out in the corridor and placed a silencing charm on them. She gave them both grave looks but only Hermione seemed to feel her stomach plummet all while Ron was still wiping away at his eye crusties.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger? I have terrible, terrible news for you both...Our young Mr. Potter, is dead... I-I am so, so sorry." Hermione stood awestruck in disbelief and Ron was outraged.

"Who did it? Was it Malfoy! Always knew that bloody git was out for us. How about Snape? Damn arse was acting odd this year. Maybe bloody Flitwick with that damn feather! Or even the upholstery! YES, THAT'S IT THE BLOODY UPHOLSTERY DID IT!" Ron losing himself in tears willing to blame all in hopes his very best friend would return. Hermione finally grasping for answers asked.

"Please professor...how?" Minerva feeling more guilt arise spoke softly. "Suicide Miss Granger. I suppose he didn't want to live life if he were always endangering those he loved so... " As the two broke down and cried the rest of the night away, a certain potions master received a call from a man in need of news. Severus took his cloak and mask and went quietly out into the night to meet the dark lord. He walked for a long time into the forest, and wiped away any remaining tears. He needed to rely on his mask for tonight. He hoped he could hold composure. After some time, he'd found the port key laying on the ground amongst some leaves. A ball of twine. Severus quirked an eyebrow...Someone's been getting creative. He took hold of the item and no sooner ended up on a hill in a graveyard. To which no location was know.

Severus began to head for the house and found several other's began arriving behind him. He entered the house once he reached the door and went to the room down the distressed walls of this old, wrecked house. Voldemort sat in a large black leather chair, with cobwebs hanging off its edging. The room was familiar somehow and Snape thought better than to let his mind wander too far.

"Ah Severus. So glad you could join us, this lovely evening. And what news have you brought me from the castle?" The words licked off his tongue like ice and each word stabbed Severus' heart in reminder to the past evening.

"My lord, Potter is dead. I saw him do it myself. Jumped out of a tower into a set of rocks and the boy...He's dead." Voldemort stared at Snape for a moment on whether or not he spoke the truth. "Severus, do you dare lie to me? Is this a trick from the foolish old man?" Snape grabbed a pensieve nearby and pulled out the memory, then, quickly placed it into the basin. Voldemort watched with gleam.

"Well this IS a turn of events. It looks like your plan has worked after all, Severus." A pang in his chest made him hurt all over again. It was his plan to goat Harry into suicide. Not on purpose but the dark lord had overheard his conversation with Lucius. He had mentioned that Harry was merely human and if you put enough pressure on what hurts then he'd snap like a twig. Lucius had found other members were afraid of Harry, saying that he was undefeatable. So the dark lord took Snape's advice and it would seem that he was right after all. But he didn't want to be right. He wished that stupid airhead Potter was in his dormitory right now. But we fully know well that he's not.

After the meeting, which was full of praise for Severus Snape, they all headed back home in eagerness to celebrate the most loyal servant of all. Severus walked back to the castle as he watched dawn approach. The sun just didn't seem as bright as it normally would be, but then, it would never be the same again anyway without Potter now would it.

"Grave news, Severus?" Snape had almost missed the headmaster awaiting him at the doors to the school.

I'm an honorary hero for killing the boy who lived single handedly. And because I did such a good job, they'll let you keep the school..." Dumbledore understood the pain in his voice and wanted to comfort him, but then Severus Snape was not one for being comforted.

"Would you like some tea in my office, Severus? Before the announcements?" A worried glance to Severus he'd better or he'd sleep through the morning with his face in his oatmeal. He doubted he'd be able to eat though. Not for a while. They headed to the castle in silence. Once they'd reach the gargoyle to the headmaster's office, a simple "snickerdoodle" was spoken in barely a whisper. Normally Severus would scoff and debate with the headmaster over more difficult passwords in which Dumbledore would reply

"Would you have guessed that?" and in response always came,

"No."

This morning was different. They sat quietly in each other's company with only the sound of tea being sipped. After tea, Severus walked with the headmaster to their seats in the Great Hall. Students filed in merrily discussing odd topics such as Quidditch and the newest robes made of flobberworm mucus. Hermione and Ron sat in their normal places with shadowy bags under their eyes. Severus couldn't help but understand their pain even if they were Gryffindors. Their fellow classmate had died, just hours after they'd said goodnight.

"Students, Faculty members, I am sorry but I have grave news. You will notice an empty seat is in this room. One that has often been filled by a great kindness. One who would help any friend in need whether it be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Help would be given to those that asked. Last night, a very brave young man made a sacrifice for those he truly loved, and I would ask that you give a moment of silence for this very brave young man. Harry Potter is gone. But not from our hearts as he may have had a mark of death, he has placed a mark of love upon those of us still here." As the speech went on, the banners along the room turned black and students of all houses bellowed in the halls with pain. Minerva thought to herself, How will I ever tell Remus.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Back at the Dursley's

Harry woke up in an awkwardly good mood. His scar didn't hurt and he wondered whether Voldemort believed him dead. This gave him a great concern. What if Voldemort tried to be sure Harry was dead by checking the scar. Harry thought about the occlumency classes Dumbledore had mentioned just before he left. He supposed he would just have to work extra hard to keep his mind clear.

Harry got out of bed and went to his new dresser and pulled out a pair of black sleek pants and a white top. He grabbed a black tie and went down the stairs to grab some breakfast. "Morning Simon" uncle Vernon was always the first to wish him a good morning now. Seemed only like yesterday, they had been throwing him under the cupboard and yelling at him to stay hidden. He remembered eating scraps and now he was sitting at the table with the family and they were all happy and eating. Dudley of course was eating the most, but today Harry thought he noticed a glare from Dudley but when he looked up, Dudley was still munching on toast.

He supposed it would be hard for Dudley to cope with this new attention loss. Mummy was always fixing Simons hair now and Daddy was always taking Simon to work. Then they'd be gone for hours and when they'd come back, they'd be laughing about something Simon had said at the office. Harry had his own office now, and Dudley was still hanging out with his friends by the park. Torturing some 10 years old Harry supposed. He had thought about following Dudley to try and keep him out of trouble but that's what Harry would do. Simon was a good boy. Nice and normal. A muggle to be proud of.

"Simon, I've been talking to the Mason's and they said they've enjoyed your company so much that they'd like to bring you up farther into the company. What do you say?" Uncle Vernon said proudly.

"Sounds great! What is it I will be doing exactly?" Harry said still grabbing at a few boiled eggs. "You will be my assistant, or more closely a prodigy of mine. You will be in my office, with your own desk of course and twice the pay! You'll even get your own parking spot, right by mine!" Harry became confused by this statement as he would love to make more but what would the point be of a parking spot when he always rides with uncle Vernon. "I know that look my boy, but don't worry. We've taken care of that problem right enough! You'll see when we head outside." Uncle Vernon has never seemed prouder and Dudley never more jealous.

After breakfast they went outside and Harry saw it. A new car just for him. Uncle Vernon had already set it up so that he could get his license within the week. Harry was making enough money to pay for the insurance on it and soon he would find himself an apartment. Until then he would enjoy this time away from it all. Eventually of course he would have to think about Lord Voldemort and he would spring the attack on him. Although Harry had no wand, Harry had kept a few books secret from Hermione about wands. The main purpose of a wand was to control a wizard's power while they are young because they don't know how to control themselves. Emotions drive a young wizards magic and before you know it, they'd be blowing themselves up accidentally. So, wands were created with a divine gift to control and to improve wizard magic in order for a wizard to cast spells on others and not themselves. Harry lately had come to find that he could control his mind and make it clear and not only did that keep the dark lord at bay, but it also taught him how to focus. He had a theory that maybe wizards kept their wands after graduation because they had always used them. But perhaps with enough practice he may not need it in the end. Without needing a wand he could attack the dark lord and Voldemort would never suspect it.

Harry also knew that he couldn't do any magic for another year or else the whole ministry would know he were alive. Underage magic indeed. In the meantime, Harry would make a living and enjoy the life he was taken from. He had been keeping an eye on the papers as of late. Making sure the dark lord didn't harm too many families while he was away. But he supposed that without a wizard news paper there would be no way to know for sure. It has been 6 months since his fake death and he was blind to everything that happened in the wizarding world. No contact at all, but why should there be. Harry Potter was dead. He almost felt a loss as he started to believe that Harry Potter had in fact died. He truly began to feel like a muggle and it wasn't so bad so long as he was "normal". Uncle Vernon loved him now and Aunt Petunia wasn't embarrassed. Dudley wasn't getting on so good but eventually he'd come to join the rest of us.

As the fall rolled by, and Christmas came to, Harry was amazed to see gifts under the tree and some, a great deal, were for him. He had presents and the Dursley's bought them for him. He very nearly cried as uncle Vernon gave him a great big hug and passed him a large box. Harry unwrapped it finding lots of brand new clothes. Another box held a television set. Dudley was miserable at finding he had gotten clothes that wouldn't fit him till he kept to his diet. Another gift he opened had an exercising kit for yoga and such. Dudley gave a huff at Harry's gifts. He finally blew up. "Half a year ago you didn't even like the freak, now the freaks gone and replaced me! Have you all gone mad?"

"Duddykins!" Aunt Petunia yelped and ran to her beloved son. "Mummy loves you very much and first thing tomorrow we can go out and buy you new presents, how about that? Would my duddykins like that?" She cooed and swayed him as if lulling an infant to sleep. Dudley seemed content with that and sat back down to walk Harry open one last gift, happy to see that Harry's gift was much smaller. As Harry opened it, he had noticed it was a folder with many documents inside. And on the front page was a form that read "Adult Adoption Services". Harry's eyes welled up in tears and that guilty pang had come back. He had used them and now they loved him and wanted to keep him forever.

"Simon, we've come to grow attached to you. Would you accept us as your new parents. Your aunt Petunia and I care about you and we thought it was a great gift to give you, if you'll have us of course."

Harry was stunned. He had never felt like he had a family. Hogwarts was the closest thing but that was more of a home and Draco Malfoy was no brother. He glanced at Dudley and even Dudley seemed a bit alarmed but then shrugged his shoulders and gave Harry a small smile. This was it; the family Harry could call his, with a mom, a dad and even a brother. "I'd like that very much, thank you." Harry said meekly and they enjoyed the rest of the evening by turning on the telly and watching carolers sing merry songs such as "It's the most wonderful time of the year."And for the first time, Harry could agree. It truly was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: One year later

It was once again summer and Harry had just enjoyed his 17th birthday. His aunt and uncle Dursley had helped him to achieve countless things. He presently had an apartment of his own and he had a car of his own. He had decided the time to delay training was at its end. He had taken plenty of time in reading. He kept remembering to interpret things about power resistance in magic without wands and he had mentally learned how to keep the dark lords mind at bay. His scar hadn't even bothered him since the beginning of his 6th year at Hogwarts. Harry was at home in a neighborhood that he knew had at least two other wizards so that if he did any magic at all, they would think it were just those wizards. He was no longer an underage wizard so no one would inquire about it at the ministry.

For weeks Harry sat in isolation while he worked on his wandless magic. Starting from stirring a simple pea to lifting chairs. But he couldn't stop at levitation if he intended to overcome the dark lord. He began working on more difficult tasks starting from transfiguration all the way to potions. He had gone on numerous online sites where muggles continued to put up fake potions or religious potions such as wicca and other sorts. Most of the potions were fake, but a few had some promise. One very much resembled the love potion while others Harry knew for sure were in his potions books. One thing he had been working on that would really come in handy was in the midst of practicing transfiguration, Harry had become an animagus. He was now able to become a stag. Harry had hoped to be a bird of some sort but it seemed with most animagi that whatever your patronus, usually your animagus form follows suit. Harry practiced with it more till he got it right. It would not bode well to spy on someone as a stag and have a human foot.

Time carried on and Harry began to feel lonely. He was starting to believe he needed a break and he was very much right. His once nice beige skin was becoming a milky white and he knew that that just wouldn't be healthy. He decided that just one day of fun wouldn't ruin his plans and he decided to go down to the main bookstore around the corner. "Readers Anonymous" was the name, and it was a very peculiar place. The outside of the store looked normal and bricked like the other buildings, but once you pass the doors its truly a marvelous place. The walls are covered in black and the floor beckoned a blood toned red. Fake spiders fell from the ceiling while all of the book shelves were made of mirrors. Dry ice fog just barely covered the floor and created a mist. The store truly gave the presence of a magical place. The mirrors forced you into sections of the bookstore where you wouldn't normally find a book of interest but then, that was the point. The store's purpose was to introduce you to new worlds. Hence the décor. By bringing you to new genre's you'd never thought to read, you'll end up spending more money there. More importantly it will help you broaden your horizons. At least, that's what Harry thought. He loved this store. It made him feel like he were back at Diagon Alley.

As Harry shopped around he found a lovely black book with mock aged pages and a silver buckle. The edges of the book looked like it had been read numerous times based on how many crevices the binding had. Harry loved these age old books. They usually held stories of horror and greed, lust and love, deprivation and intimidation. Harry felt a deep presence from the mirror and looked up only to see he was alone. Harry looked at the cover and it was a potions book. Harry unbuckled the front and opened it. The inside pages were sauterne with a thin layer. As Harry went through the book he had realized that a lot of the potions were real, no in fact all of them were real. Someone had published a real potions book in the muggle world. He was in shock, but reality woke him up as he felt again he were being watched. He looked up and turned around and saw someone dressed in black sitting at a table in the corner of the store. His face covered by a book he currently held and kept glancing over it at Harry. What if this really was a wizarding store. Had Harry just given himself away? Was this similar to the ministry of magic where you have to be a wizard in order to get in and Harry had managed to enter? He looked around but saw no one that even resembled a wizard. No, he must just be getting paranoid from being locked away. Although, aunt petunia keeps insisting Harry keep indoors. She gave a new excuse at least once a week on why he ought to stay indoors. "It's getting cold, Simon dear. Wouldn't want you to catch your death." Harry waved the thought from mind and decided to take her advice, best buy the book and go home. Harry went to the register and the man in the cloak left the shop, Harry had just failed to spot his face. He handed the money to the clerk and left with his book in his bag and began to walk home, when he noticed a lovely café called "The Cozy Brew". Harry decided a cup of tea couldn't hurt and he could enjoy his new book while drinking some tea. After getting himself some chamomile and lavender tea, he sat down in a corner by the hearth and began to read not noticing his company in the chair. Again, that being watched feeling hit him, and he glanced up slowly just to see who it was in the seat nearby. A cold current of electricity seemed to go straight through his blood as his eyes fell on a man with coal black eyes, empty and cold. He recognized those eyes instantly and that hair. That greasy hair, dangling in front of a hooked nose. His skin was sallow and a sickly yellow color. Harry couldn't believe it. Of all places to see him, Harry was sitting in front of the man that watched him die. As Ron would put it, the "bloody fucking git", Professor Severus Snape.

Harry tried to think of a way to sneakily leave but his tea cup was full and he had just sat down. He knew Snape well enough; the man was not easily fooled. He would simply leave his book as close to his face as possible, not make any eye contact and drink his tea. If he drank quickly enough, he could leave or even pretend to go to the lavatory. Then, he could make his leave. Harry began to drink, fast. And at a certain point he really would have to go to the lavatory. Harry got up to go, and when he came back he nearly left till he heard the familiar low tone, and whispering voice. It sent chills up his spine.

"Excuse me, but you left your book."

Harry's heart sat still as he turned around to meet the man face to face. "Um...thanks. " Harry spoke nervously and cautiously grabbed the book. All the while, Snape stared into his eyes. Harry had been sure it was his imagination but it seemed his eyes held a bit more warmth than the last time he had seen the man. Snape kept staring all the while and almost got lost. Harry had to make it stop. "I am sorry but I do need to get going, I'm in a bit of a hurry you see."

Snape snapping out of his trance apologized and quickly left. His black blazer reminded Harry of bellowing black robes that would float endlessly behind his professor. Harry's cell phone began to go off and Harry saw that once again on the caller I.D. was aunt petunia. Harry had noticed that while his aunt and uncle had accepted him so openly, Dudley had not. Dudley looked at them with a peculiar look and sometimes that of disgust. Dudley didn't pick on him so he wasn't quite sure if Dudley hated him or was just jealous of the attention Harry had received. Harry did find it odd that they called him Simon at ALL times. He had suspected that perhaps it was just easier to believe Harry dead. He knew he had done the same thing in the beginning, but he mustn't tell them what he planned. They'd surely hate him after. Perhaps throw knives at him and call the police on him for treason or some other rubbish.

Harry didn't care to linger on thoughts like those, though he knew eventually they would come true. For now, he would enjoy it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: He Knows.

Severus had rushed quickly to a familiar graveyard as he had been beckoned by the dark lord. He opened the heavy, eerie doors and locked them behind him. He walked down the dusty halls to a fairly large room with cobwebs and old dusty portraits decorating the walls. Severus bowed his head mock graciously as he did so many times before. Then, he took his seat at a large and long table amongst a few of the other trustworthy spies. Lucius Malfoy being one of them. "Ah, Severus" the words hissed "so good of you to join us, this evening. I am sure you are wondering why I have summoned you here."

The few people in the room quivered as the dark lord spoke. Few people could frighten the wizards in the room, Voldemort was one of them. The dim candles lighting made it difficult to see who was there. Severus could usually tell who was who at meetings even though they wore masks. You can't hide your personality behind a mask and Lucius' arrogance always seemed to come through as a dead giveaway. The dark lord continued to speak.

"This evening I have brought you here to continue what we've set out to do years ago. I know you are wondering why we've kept below the radar. Harry Potter is deceased so what's the point of waiting. Well my pets, I want more than just to cleanse the world. I want to prosper it. I have gained control of the ministry and the only place left untouched is Hogwarts. I've let the old man keep his school to give him hope. To torment him in what might have been if the boy who lived didn't die." The room jumped into a roar of laughter. Some laughed at the expense of the" humble old dumble" and others mocked about "the boy who could've lived, IF he didn't jump out a window". Severus was beginning to feel queasy. He had never forgiven himself for that day. Not because it had been Potter but because he had ruined his name of being a teacher that influenced a child to die. He was supposed to give detentions. Not kill.

The dark lord silenced the room quickly and continued to give orders. This consisted in families that must die for the sake of saving the wizarding world. Severus had been given a list as well. He was rarely given a list but when he was, he would consult Dumbledore and they would move the family into hiding. Severus had only killed one family and they had been rogue death eaters. A husband and wife, going against the dark lord's orders and killing pure bloods and muggles alike. The dark lord would not have pure bloods die. He even let half bloods live. Only those that "stole" their power or those that mocked it should die. Severus' list had only two names on it; two names that he knew well. He was given the Granger household and the Dursley household.

Severus Snape was in charge of killing not only the savior of the world, but to kill those he died trying to protect. It was a way of the dark lord spitting on his grave. Severus didn't know how he would be able to do this. They were muggle families so they could not be hidden like the others were. He would have to consult the headmaster on it. The dark lord looked at Severus and smiled.

"Severus?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"See to it that the Dursley's get a message for me will you?"

"What do you wish for me to tell them before their deaths, my lord?"

"Tell them, it has been an interesting voyage to work aside a muggle but the end has come and our contract has expired."

Severus gave an inquiring look and nodded his head. It would not do to annoy the dark lord in a line of questioning. He must abide the rules of his lord, and leave with them. As the rest of the death eaters gathered their lists and discussed who they got to rid the world of today, Severus stepped out of the room, down the webbed halls and through the heavy bolted door. He had never felt more cold to the bone than he did today. Why would the dark lord make a pact with Potter's family after the boy's death? He decided not to worry about it until tomorrow and he would take his anger out on the Hufflepuff's. He missed insulting the Gryffindors but since the dark lord came into power, he had rid the school of such a group. How Dumbledore's heart had hurt to see his own house disappear. Severus had to hand it to him though. No matter how much the dark lord wanted to conquer the world. He was still too scared to remove an elderly man from his employment of headmaster. What a pity to be him. A coward and ruler all in one.

Severus was transported to the grounds of Hogwarts and began up the walkway to the front doors of the school. There sat a grieving old man awaiting for Severus' safe return as he always had. Severus sought little comfort in that. Not one person other than Albus Dumbledore cared for Severus' well being. He remembered the muggle in the coffee shop. He had seen those eyes and he wanted to get lost in them. Those were a pair of eye that he could lose himself in for days. He suddenly missed the company, even though it was only for a few moments. The man did have a small bladder and just as Severus was enjoying the man's company, he left. He supposed the man may come back to that shop eventually but really what were the odds of that? Severus continued through the doors and down the stairs on the left to the dungeons. Tonight he would sleep, and not think of bad memories. Tonight he would forget about Harry Potter and his family. He would forget Granger, and he would forget himself. Tonight he would sleep and get lost, lost in those beautiful light brown eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry was walking down the streets of London when he came upon the same café as he a few times before. "The Cozy Brew". He looked upon the bricks of the beautiful café and decided to go inside. He looked around a bit more closely than he did other times and found everything there was exquisite. The walls were a beautiful red, burgundy with a golden trim designed with floral sways and weaves. He walked up to the woman at the register and ordered an herbal tea. It really wouldn't due to have too much caffeine in his blood this Late in the day. He sat in the same cozy chair that he had last time and for the first time, examined the mantel on the hearth. It was lovely with roman styled pillars with climbing vines and leaves weaving in from the walls. He took a small book from his pocket and began reading without noticing a very similar scenario and the same gaze as he had watching him last time. Only this time, the man giving the gaze was much more persistent and had mentally refused to leave.

Harry, finally after a few minutes, had that awkward feeling that he was being watched. He was right of course but he didn't know that. Then just as Severus gained the courage to open his mouth, Harry pulled out a pair of headphones and began listening to his cassette player. Severus wanted to smack the man. Then Severus began to laugh at himself. He was acting like a childish school girl infatuated with a boy no less, very much nearly if not more than half his age. And worst of all, this boy was well mannered and polite and seemingly more mature than the potions master at the moment. Severus would've slapped his own knee if he didn't think the man would think him an imbecile. He didn't want the man to think this of him. After all, he grew fond of him. He'd been going to this café numerous times and the man or boy had been there on a few of the occasions although they never said more than a few courteous words. A hello some days and others a good day to you. But never did Severus gain courage and strength in which he would be able to start a conversation with the man. He wondered what nonsense the man might be listening. Bohemian Rhapsody he supposed.

Then Severus got a very daft plan. He got up to grab another cup of tea he very much so threw his tea "accidentally" at Harry causing him to jolt up quickly after finding a large quantity of hot liquid landing on the crotch of his pants. Severus had not intended to harm the man's regions and quickly jumped to the man's aid. He quickly grabbed a few table clothes around the room and began to dab the towels to the wetted area while repeatedly saying "My god, I am so terribly sorry, an accident it was. Terribly, terribly sorry sir. My goodness how embarrassing of me. Although you shouldn't have been in that seat, I mean you really should have moved out of the way." Harry couldn't believe it. Not only was Severus Snape being typical Snape as he was blaming HARRY for the tea dropping on him, but the man was also repeatedly dabbing towels onto his crotch. If that didn't shock him, then the fact that his own member was going against his will and began to slowly rise certainly did. Harry stopped Snape before it became more prominent.

"Eh hem, No! Um, no, no I am fine. It's all well, I'm…I'm sorry I was…under your tea? Anyway, I suppose I should be going any way. Thank you for the wake up call. Goodbye, sir." Harry grabbed his belongings and was making his way to the door when he heard an embarrassed voice whisper "Severus."Harry turned around and looked at the dark haired man. "I beg your pardon?"Severus walked closer to him just a bit and looked into his eyes and said "Severus, my name is Severus. You needn't call me sir. My name is Severus Snape, and I am truly sorry for spilling my tea on your clothes. I honestly am. Please, let me take you back to my current home, and I can remove the tea before it sets and stains your clothes. I would like to make amends for the accident."

Harry looked at the man dumbfounded. One reason being that it was in fact Severus Snape and he had just apologized. Secondly, he had offered to take Harry home with him to fix the mistake. Harry would much rather go to his own home and fix it himself, he would also much rather not getting a boner from his previous potions masters grope fest. "Look it's okay, it was an accident and I can take care of it when I get home. No trouble at all." Harry hoped that was enough to get away but he had forgotten how assertive this man could be. Before Harry knew it, he was sitting in the man's bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Harry sat on the bed shivering. Snape's bedroom was extremely similar to the dungeons. Cold and green all over.

He had barely remembered how he had become so far undressed. Something about Severus wanting to wash his pants but if he didn't wash the shirts too then he would be wearing dirty clothes. He wasn't sure if he understood that logic since the clothes were from the same day. He did however, notice the look in those black eyes as the man walked away. He had ogled Harry and that alone gave him a nice little jolt down there. Harry was nervous about being there. His old professor had just removed his clothes, sexually ogled him and his "member" was beginning to enjoy it which made him all the more concerned over his sanity. Harry didn't need any relations with the wizarding world. He needed pants to hide his disturbingly lively boner. He needed to get out before it went noticed.

Meanwhile, Severus went into another room and was using magic to get the man's stains out. He had noticed something that made him very pleased. The man's body was truly something of a work of art. He should probably stop referring to Simon as the man though since they had been properly introduced while Severus had ripped his pants off without Simon giving consent. He had hidden it well, but Severus still noticed the flamboyancy in Simons drawers which made Severus all the more excited. The man wanted him as well, whether he'd admit it or not. Severus would take it slow and pretend no to notice. Then after a few outings, Severus would enjoy Simon's company on luncheons. Severus finished cleansing the clothes and walked into his bedroom to find it empty. Severus walked further around the house calling Simon's name and came to find the front door ajar. Simon had run away. Oh, Simon was going to make this very interesting, Severus thought. He would enjoy the treasure hunt, and when he found it, he would fully enjoy Simon's treasure.

Harry had bolted for the door the moment he realized there was no hiding it anymore. His dick was very nearly waving hello to the world. Harry had ducked and dodged behind bushes hoping not to be caught by some child. He couldn't believe it. He bloody potions master had gone mad. The man was acting like fucking pepe' le pew. He could see Snape in his head right now, skipping behind him somewhere with his clothes in arms. Harry was dead scared. The dark lord rose and killed the sanity of all. He didn't go on a rulers tangent because he had executed a very good mind numbing tactic.

Harry peeked behind himself once more and soon made it home. He had bolted the door and was soon safe in his own bedroom. Harry really thought hard. He couldn't remember any of the girls in school ever acting like that. He turned the hot water on in the tub and prepared for a bath. He was quite happy he had only given his first name and not his last. He didn't want to think about Snape turning up at a time like this. His cell phone began to go off. Harry grabbed it from the edge of the tub and checked the caller ID. Aunt Petunia again. Must've been the fifth time today. "Remember Simon, indoors by 9pm, no funny business." Harry grinned, oh how he wish she'd seen his day today. All of that funny business before even 6pm.

After a long talk with aunt Petunia, Harry heard Dudley on the other side of the phone mentioning something and then the line went dead. Harry hoped everything was fine. After drying himself off, Harry got into his pajamas and set to his bed. The silky sheet felt like butter on his skin. His mind wandered as sleep crept upon him, making him immensely drowsy. How odd his day had been, he couldn't believe Severus Snape was gay. He himself couldn't believe he had become so aroused given the circumstances. He supposed it had been the cold. Yes, that's right, he had been cold. And maybe he had to use the lavatory. He did drink tea and had some thrown at him so maybe it had been that. Harry chuckled to himself. He had been infatuated with Cho Chang, there is no way he would be gay. With that thought Harry fell into a deep sleep and had nothing but blissful dreams.

Severus was depressed now that Simon had gone but the man was stupid if he thought Severus couldn't find him. He gathered Simon's belongings and had placed them into a bag. Severus had a job to do tonight. He would head back to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore. He had been expected to tell Dumbledore everything the day after that night but he simply ignored Dumbledore's request for him to meet for tea and went home. It was the weekend anyway and no one would miss him. He needed the weekend to think things over. After all he was expected to kill the family of the boy who idiotically jumped off the top of a tower.

He thought about Harry for a moment. He felt sick, just thinking about the boy and how old he would be now. He would probably be about Simon's age. He couldn't help but feel guilty about the last words he had said to the boy. He never had the image of that wrangled body out of his head. Blood had been everywhere. He remembered those bright green, emerald eyes. They bore into Severus' soul as Harry had one foot over the edge. Severus grabbed his robes and bags and started for the door. It wouldn't do to keep bringing up pain of the past.

Moments later, he had apparated to the outskirts of the school. He had to walk the rest of the way. After a decent walk, he arrived to the large doors of the castle. He headed straight to the headmaster's office in hopes that Albus was still awake. As he arrived to the headmaster's door, he came to find that it was already open with the headmaster standing there with a gleam in his eyes. "Ah, Severus, I'm glad you were able to come back to me so quickly although I wish you had told me you had plans elsewhere yesterday. I would have understood, but I suppose even the lonesome potions master needs time alone with his person of interest."

Severus' mouth fell agape while the headmaster stood at the door with a sparkle in his eye. "How…when…how…?" Dumbledore let out a chuckle. "My dear boy, you left the grounds in a terrible mood, and came back with a smile I'd never see on your face before. You don't honestly believe I wouldn't notice did you?"

Severus looked abashed and looked away. "It's nothing really, just met a new friend. And nothing happened, I just spilled my tea on him. Idiot was in my way. I was smiling at his expense of course, hard not to laugh at an idiot in pain. Anyway, I'm here under more important circumstances. The dark lord gave me another list. He wants me to kill the Grangers and the Dursley's. I need to know what you'll have me do. Did you even inform them that Potter was dead?"

Dumbledore's face became grave. "Severus, we must evacuate them both immediately. The Granger's have seen their daughter produce magic before so they will understand, the Dursley's will be more complicated to deal with but be prepared to use magic to bring them against their will…And no, they don't know…"

Severus became concerned about how he would go about this. He decided to wait till morning before picking up the Grangers first. After a bit more tea, Severus got up and left the room and headed to the dungeons. Tonight he wouldn't enjoy his sleep. He would be too stressed about the upcoming day. It would not be easy to grab the two families. Severus got to his rooms and got undressed. Wearing only his maroon boxers, he crawled into bed under silken sheets. He stared lazily up at the ceiling and as he started to finally doze off, a single face faded into his mind. The last thing he imagined was Simon's face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Severus got up that morning with a blistering head ache. Oh how he wished he had prepared a potion for this. He had been waking up with them for a while so he really should have expected it. He showered then changed into his black robes and grabbed a suit case to prepare for his journey. He was left in charge of picking up those two families that would revolve around Harry Potter. How would they react when they saw him? He assumed Granger would at least prepare her parents with what was going on in the wizarding world. After the death of Harry Potter, the dark lord lost some interest in taking over. He began to care more about cleansing the world of filth. Families at a time would disappear and Severus had only been able to save a handful. He just couldn't keep this up. After the boy had died Severus had been looked at as an honorary hero. Death eaters all around had celebrated and bounced him on their shoulders until they realized he was serious about poisoning them if they didn't put him down.

Now Severus had a task that was painful. He gathered his belongings and looked around the room one last time. The dungeons had a homey feel to them and he would have to say goodbye, for now. Heading out of the school, he noticed Minerva watching him. "Hello Minerva, something I can do for you? Perhaps make you a potion to cure your students of stupidity? Suppose I'd be legendary if I were essentially capable of doing that. Although, the great Albus Dumbledore has yet the ability to do that himself. Don't you agree?" Severus' eyes gleamed as he almost chortled at his own words. "Severus, please behave yourself." Albus' words creeping behind him. "Minerva, please forgive him, as his temper has been testy as of late. I presume he hasn't been sleeping well, if I'm not mistaken." Albus made a tsking sound as to sound surprised at the glaring professor's abysmal attempt at taking care of himself. "Headmaster, I am well, and it would do to not have prying eyes into my own care taking. I will be going now, please be sure that my classes are well taken care of. If I find so much as one point given to Gryffindor I will have to remove fifty when I come back." Severus glared at Minerva who had volunteered to watch his classes when she didn't have her own.

"Now, now Severus, I wouldn't dream of any favoritism. You know me well enough than to assume I would do anything as unprofessional as that. I merely thought I'd give you the same courtesy and remove the points from Slytherin." Minerva's eyes gave Severus a dare of action against her own. Severus ignored her words and grabbed his things and walked out the doors of Hogwarts, leaving everything else behind him except his mission at hand. Now, he would gather the Grangers. Severus headed to the outskirts of the castle where it would be safe to apparate when he noticed something on a tree nearby. A small blade was left on the ground and there was blood on it. Severus wondered whose blood and why the knife was there in the first place. Surely a wizard wouldn't have any use for a blade unless he were working with potions or cutting meat for a meal, and this area was closed off to muggles. Why would someone cut someone else with a knife. Perhaps a squib felt they were in danger. But in danger from what? He doubted it was a serious issue but he also didn't want any dangerous people near the school. He made a note to send an owl to the headmaster once he reached the Grangers' home. He took the knife cautiously and put it into a plastic container and placed it neatly into one of his bags. He looked about briefly and then apparated to the address on the paper that Albus had given him.

Severus flew into a swirling vortex and was spit back out onto a street with a house that had the same number on it as the paper. He looked about to see if anyone had seen him land there and then when seeing the coast was clear, headed up the steps. Severus wanted to vomit when he noticed a glorious welcome sign at the top of the steps. Bright rainbow colors with a cat holding a sign of welcome made Severus sick. "My god, their bloody _blissful folks_" Severus thought to himself. He knocked on the door then rang the doorbell, getting tempered by the long wait. His impatience began to run thin when he was about to ring the door once more when it opened.

"Professor Snape? Is something wrong?" A woman Severus knew as a know it all brat answered the door with a look of surprise on her face. "Do you always answer the door with a face like that or did you prepare that one specifically for me." Hermione's wide eyes shrank down to normal eyes and her cheeks flushed at embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry professor, um please come in." Severus entered the house with disgust written all over. He had no wish to be here and being here threw guilt all over him. He thought about Potter and what must have been on his mind. Now it was nearly two years later and here was his best friend, probably his girlfriend the way she had followed him about. He would have graduated with her. Severus stopped himself from this line of thinking as it would be very depressing to go through it all over again. He was here on a task.

"Ms. Granger, Pack your bags, you're leaving. So is your family. The dark lord wants you all dead and Albus of course does not. We need to get you out fast and quietly. "Hermione did as she was told although she looked as though she wanted to argue. Now was not the time for disagreement and she knew it as well since without a word did as she was asked. It seemed as though things were going well. Severus saw her grab a few bags and bring them down the stairs, her mother and father following suit. He gathered them to one room with all of their belongings and they apparated without a trace of where they were headed. When they arrived at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione's face seemed to gleam joy just for an instant only before a look of sheer disappointment. Severus knew this place was full of memories for her but for now it would be her home, as it was the home of another family. They walked through the door and closed it and brought the house back into hiding. Severus brought the family into the kitchen and decided to explain. "The dark lord is after you, if you do not understand this then I will put it into terms you will understand. The dark lord is the equivalent to the grim reaper. Does that help you?"

"Please professor, I think this is hard on all of us. But I did explain to them who the dark lord was. Why have you brought us here?" Severus looked at her then after thinking for a moment of the best way to put it he opened his mouth and gave them the best answer he could muster. "The dark lord wants you dead because he wants to laugh at the memory of Harry Potter. He wants to ruin the purpose of the boy dying. Potter died to protect those he loved and now the dark lord will kill those he loved. Starting with you and the Dursley's. " After seeing Hermione about to open her mouth he continued. "He's doing it now after waiting all these years because he has found that cleansing the earth and killing Potter's memory would be a 2 in 1 task. He's starting with you because he said you were more than likely Potter's girlfriend. He wants the Dursley's dead because they not only are muggles but also his closest relatives, he sees it as a sick special of a sort."

Hermione looked at Severus and nodded her head in acknowledgement then brought her parents to the other rooms of the house to show them around and explain all of the magical happenings so as not to frighten her muggle parents later. Severus brought his belongings to a room he had picked out earlier and locked the door behind him as he left. One task down and one very large one to take care of, bringing in the Dursley's. Severus gathered his cloak and left the house. For this task, it would be best to travel during the night. It wouldn't do for the Dursley's to complain loudly in broad daylight and Severus was sure they wouldn't wish to leave their precious home. He walked along the shadows, dusk was approaching quickly. He moved stealthily along the walls as not to attract attention. He apparated to an area he knew to be close to the Dursley's home. Severus walked up to the door of their home and knocked only to hear the bellows of a monstrosity. Is this who he would be staying with for the next few weeks. Severus had no patience for an ill-tempered muggle. He was sure he had heard of a story where Potter had blown one of them up. Surely Severus might do the same, it's no wonder the boy wasn't charged.

Vernon Dursley soon broke Severus' thoughts as he appeared before him. "Who are you?" Vernon grumbled out from his obese body. "My name is Severus Snape, and it is urgent that I speak to you inside without prying ears." Vernon looked around and decided to let Severus enter regardless of the clothes Severus had adorned. They sat at the couch while Petunia entered with some cakes and tea. "MY GOD IT'S YOU!" Petunia let out a shriek recognizing Severus immediately. "You followed Lily around; you….you're a freak. YOU WERE BOTH FREAKS!" Severus' temper ran hot as a flame while Petunia cursed his very name. He could no longer keep quiet. "Listen Daffodil, your sister and I were close friends. It wouldn't do to agitate the man trying to save your life. Now I need all closely related relatives to gather their belongings and come with me. Understand?" Petunia's face turned red at Severus getting her name wrong. What more, the family had gone quiet and began to gather their things but only Dudley stopped what he was doing to ask "What about Simon?"

The Dursley's looked at Dudley with shock and dismay and hoped Severus wouldn't think about bringing "Simon" along with them. "Who's Simon" Severus finally asked. "He's my brother. Would he have to come, he lives alone but we're pretty close" Dudley spoke evenly but the looks his mother and father gave him were questionable. "If he once lived here then he must come along, although I don't recall the paper work ever stating that Harry Potter had two cousins." Severus thought hard to see if he was mistaken somehow but just couldn't see it. "We adopted him, when we lost Harry, Dad was very lonely and Simon had no family at all." Dudley's reply was so quick and cool; his own father had stared in astonishment. He had been just about to wallop Dudley over the head for speaking when he had fixed his mistake all together. Severus almost became angered. They just "replaced" Potter all together? Did they even make a monument or a funeral for the boy? He himself did not care much for the boy but his own family had just missed acknowledgement altogether. Severus had a deep pang in his chest. Guilt. He had thought of all of those times where he had pestered Potter about having it all. And Potter could quite possibly had nothing to his name. Not even a real family. He shook himself off, he had to stop feeling guilty about something that happened 2 years ago. "Yes, call him up and have him meet us here in an hour with his belongings." Severus got up and handed Dudley the phone. After Dudley made a very strange phone call, Harry…or rather Simon arrived in just less than an hour later and knocked on the door.

"Hello…guys I'm here. What's going on?" Harry entered the room from the front entrance with his own key. He looked around a bit until the two sets of eyes met and the owners stood in complete clarity. "You're Simon!" Severus exclaimed but realizing the amount of shock coming from his lips he threw his mask back on. This was no time to lose edge. He stood straight and cleared his throat and gave a menacing look to Simon only to go back to examining the Dursley's luggage. Simon looked astonished as well and without waiting asked "excuse me but what are you doing in this house?" Severus looked through the corner of his eye at Harry but ignored the question. He had opened up to Simon and Simon had in return ran away from his home. When the Dursley's were ready they all went outside in the backyard. It was a dark night with no moon and a cool breeze. Trees began rustling in the wind making an eerie sound. "Hold hands" Severus spoke in a whisper but they caught every word. Holding one another's hands left Simon at the end to hold Severus'. Severus gave him a dirty look of disgust and saw Simon holding it out grudgingly as well. Severus took the smaller man's hands and found they were surprisingly smooth. He gathered his mind to focus. It wouldn't do to be so emotional as one of his own dunderheads. He thought of the headquarters and in a moment they were gone.

Arriving at their destination, the Dursley's were in a state of panic. So much so that Severus had to use a silencing charm before they awoke the nearby neighbors. He opened the door and let them enter. Cautiously, Vernon Dursley entered first followed by Petunia and Dudley. Simon refused to move. Severus was frustrated by this then remembered that he was so sullen about seeing Simon at the house that he never explained anything about being magical. He assumed the boy was in shock. "You needn't be afraid, it won't eat you…its here for your own protection…if you stay out here any longer, a giant….a giant goblin is going to eat you!" He hoped it would hurry Simon up. Little did he know that this was the first time Harry has been in this house since Sirius died. 

Harry couldn't believe it. Not only did Severus apparate the Dursley's without them calling him a freak. He had taken Harry to the one place that he had tried desperately to avoid. He faked his own death for this. And here, Severus Snape expected him to waltz in like nothing would faze him. A giant goblin indeed! Harry looked at him with a blank stare. Fear holding him in place, Harry glance at the door with nothing less than a pure guilt and pain. Swallowing did little more than make him feel like daggers went down his throat. His lips were dry and even when he tried to lick them, they stayed as such. Finally moving after another burst of annoyance from the solemn potions master, Harry moved inside the house and into the kitchen nearby. He wanted to throw up. Remus was there, hair graying more than ever. Mrs. Weasley sat at the table with Mrs. Granger. "Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed "please take the Dursley's to their rooms. Sorry dears, you'll have to share your rooms. We've divided it up into 3's. The Grangers are in one with their daughter Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, you will have to share one with your son. Simon, I'm sorry to separate you from your family but we've placed you in a room with Remus Lupin and Mad eye Moody. I hope you don't mind." Harry's eyes became wide in the horror. He would be stuck in a room with the two people that could catch a lie from a rat 5 miles away. How in merlin's name was he supposed to continue on as Simon in their presence? Remus got up from his chair and gave Harry a pleasant smile though exhaustion consumed his being. "Come along Simon, I will show you to our room. Don't worry, we wont bother you and Mad eye is rather quiet when he skulks." Remus smirked at his own comment and gathered his coat. Harry grabbed his luggage and followed Remus out the door and up the stairs to the second floor. They found the room and went inside. Harry looked around only to find it nearly empty. Three twin sized beds dressed nicely sat at each wall of the room. Mad eye was there on one of them. He was reading a book called "War Strategies of the Bold and Gory" by a man named Ulrich Blooddorn. His eye swiveled but stopped quickly on Harry who stared at it as his heart stopped. Would Mad eye be able to tell it was him. He had covered himself in multiple concealment charms and had changed his personality by quite a bit but he hoped his inner Harry wouldn't jump out at them. Mad eye seemed okay with him since after a bit of a stare he grunted and went back to his book.

"Well Simon, that's Mad eye Moody. A man of few words. He has fought many evils in our world but I suppose you don't know about it much being a muggle and all. It's alright though. I don't mind telling you a few stories if you've got an ear to lend. I'm sure you'd enjoy them some. It's been a while since we've had a male to talk to. The Grangers keep to themselves and Arthur tends to babble. There's really just Molly and Hermione here." Remus smiled at Harry and a pang ran through his heart. "I don't remember Harry having two cousins" Mad eye spoke from across the room randomly making them both jump. A curious reaction planted on Remus' face. Harry looked at Mad eye and kept a plain face. "I was adopted to replace him. I don't know much about Harry" Harry responded after some time. Thinking a bit now Mad eye spoke again "from what I remember, his family didn't care much for him to be replaced…" Harry looked at him challengingly "Well I wouldn't really know about that sir, Harry died before I ever met the family." Harry rebutted. Realizing the way he spoke Harry looked guiltily at Remus who now looked as though he'd be sick. "Sorry Remus, got ahead of myself. Promise it wont happen again." Mad eye said quickly after giving Harry a dirty look. Remus nodded, his face almost distorted as if he were holding back tears. Harry realized what he had done. Harry had faked his death right after Tonks died. And Harry didn't think twice about how Remus would handle it. Clearly he wasn't handling it well.

Harry got up and gave Remus a pat on the back and said "I'm glad to be your roommate, you seem like a well enough man and I hope I make an acceptable house guest. You have a lovely home. " Harry gave an award winning smile and got up to leave. After a last look at mad eye(who gave an utmost evil glare), Harry left to venture the rest of the house. And who else should he stumble into than one very sour looking potions master.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Excuse me sir" Harry said quickly trying desperately to go around Snape, but he seemed very determined to stay in the way. "You don't fool me Dursley. The rest of the family may play stuck up well enough but there is something terribly wrong with you. You are hiding something very big and I very much plan on finding out what that is. I am not a man to be trifled with. Do you understand Mr. Dursley?" The words left Snape's mouth like a cool liquid. Harry hated the tone, and he found the old potions master in front of him to be the same as the one in school. It made his blood boil and he responded with "I understand that I am neither special nor important, now let me move" on the last word Harry pushed against Snape's shoulder and broke through and started to march off. Turning around at what he said he hoped Snape wouldn't remember where he had gotten the words from. The confused look on Severus Snape's face showed that he clearly recalled the phrase and was now trying to figure out from what. Harry continued to leave the hall in hopes that it would be forgotten. Harry had meant to take something that Snape had said previously and throw it back into his face. But taking something Snape said while Harry was still Harry was a bad idea. How would he explain Simon knowing about that conversation. It had been years since Snape had said that to Harry but he supposed that Snape was a very clever man and would figure it out soon. He already suspected Moody to be on his trail and he was desperate to see if there was anyone willing to switch rooms with. He knew one thing. He had better not room with Ron or any Weasley's really.

Running down one of the halls he heard whispers from two very familiar voices.

"Does he know?"

"Not a bloody clue, but how could he since we've been so trust worthy? Unless, of course, you've gone and opened your big bloody mouth again."

"Of course I haven't! And it's not my big mouth we need worry about. Duddykins nearly blew it last Christmas."

"Well can you blame me! No one told me what you were planning. I thought you all had gone bloomin mad! One day it's "that rotten bloody freak" then the next it's "Hello Simon Darling!" All off your rocker I'd say."

"Shhhh! Be quiet, this house is full of magic. You don't know whose listening here. Vernon dear, best we keep quiet while we stay here. If we need to talk, we do it alone outside. "

After what Harry had heard he felt quite sick and ran to the closest lavatory. He vomited only once and sat on the floor. Tears streamed his face and all hope had been lost. "No, I'm neither special nor important…" He thought back to his original plan. Whether they truly cared about him or not, it wouldn't do to forget what he was doing. He had made a plan years ago and he has gotten this far. He's mastered wandless magic and has even improvised a few spells to work better for him. Now, he just needs to keep his mind on the target. Over the past two years while the dark lord was busy on his killing spree. Harry had kept busy on his own mission. He had come up with the solution for the dark lords death. In which case, Harry needed to find a way to get close enough to the man to do so. He had a number of ways. But being a muggle wouldn't do. He needed to get close to someone in order to do so. Harry thought hard. He could try a number of things. Perhaps, he thought, if he got close to Snape… No, nope, no way. There was no way he could get along with such a pompous git. No, he'd be better off walking up to the dark lords door with a pizza in his arms than to try and get along with a man that finds tormenting children to be a past time.

He would have to come up with a way some time this week. But not today, now, he would concentrate on what the Dursley's were really up to and he decided he would finally take Snape's advice. He would teach himself legitimency and he would find out soon. Whether they wanted him to know or not. Until then, he went to his room and decided to change rooms in the morning. It was late and he was tired. He opened the door and found Remus alone on one of the beds. He was holding something in his hand and when he became aware of the other person in the room, he hid it in a long shoe box. "I…I'm sorry, did I intrude. If you're busy I wont bother you." Harry said softly, turning to leave before Remus spoke. "No, don't go. You're company is very welcome. " Harry nodded and sat on the bed adjacent to the one Remus sat on.

"I suppose you liked him well enough. You seem sad a lot. Is it his absence that makes you sad or something else?" Harry inquired. "I miss him and another. He was very close to me. I knew Harry's father, we were best friends. Now their both gone along with a woman I held very dear to my heart. I knew he was lonely, and I wish I had been there to stop it. He had Ron and Hermione, they were his best friends. But I suppose you want more than friendship when you are as alone as he was. He didn't really have anyone to call family. Not like what you have now. From what I remember, they weren't so fond of him. Probably why Mad eye is so suspicious of you." He grinned then continued. "He doesn't mean to be so grouchy you know. He really can't help it. Harry's death affected a great many people and I don't think he really knew what he meant…to all of us. Albus and Severus have taken it the worst I imagine. Albus thought of him as family although he knew Harry felt out of the loop very often enough. Severus won't say it though we all know he blames himself. Hasn't been himself ever since. Won't even insult the students like he used to. Man's terrified he might insult a student right out a …" Remus stopped himself.

Remus knew he wasn't in the right state of mind and shouldn't be talking to someone like this. It had been years and Harry could see that the pain didn't mend much over the time. Harry got up and sat down next to Remus and gave him a hug. He knew it was odd for a stranger to do this, but Harry would have done so for a real stranger. And in the end, Remus wasn't a stranger. Remus was all that Harry had left. Remus didn't seem to mind the hug; in fact he openly took to it. Neither of them noticed the man at the door. "Eh herm" Snape said loudly. They both looked up and saw Snape's inquiring expression. "Sorry Severus, did you need something?" Remus said sitting up a bit straighter to gain back some decency in the eyes of the potions master. "I was hoping I could borrow Mr. Dursley, it would seem that Albus would like a word with the man. It would seem that the dark lord is searching for him desperately and we would all like to know why." Harry became quite nervous. Had they figured it out. Perhaps the Dursley's gave in and were getting a reward for the secret. Perhaps Snape just used Legitimency to figure it out. Whatever the case, he was in for it.

Harry got up and as he did so, Remus laid a hand on his shoulder and lightly whispered a thank you under his breath. Harry nodded his head and in equal tone said anytime. He left the room to follow Snape to a room he remembered the order using many times. He walked in and saw a few people in chairs all facing him. Snape shut the door behind him and took his place beside the headmaster. All was quiet and Harry could see that good news was far from this discussion. The look on Albus' face was one of disappointment. Harry swallowed hard and hoped they wouldn't be too hard on him. After all it was for good reason. It may not have been a brilliant plan at the time and very badly thought out but his intentions were good. Albus looked at Harry and spoke after a long silence. "Simon, do you know why you were brought here?" Harry thought hard about his response. He could play dumb but that might insult Albus' intelligence and anger him further. "Sir, I think I do."

"I have received some interesting news from Alastor Moody about you. Care to guess what he might have told me?" Harry had felt it on his way in. He knew Moody wasn't stupid and he should have guessed that the man would have figured it out. "Sir, I'm sorry I didn't say anything but I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I did it for the good of everyone else. My family was very supportive and it seemed like a good idea at the time, I am so sorry to have involved you all and I truly hope you can forgive me but believe me when I say that there was no ill will intended." The words left Harry's mouth in a rush and he hoped they would sincerely forgive him.

Albus looked at him with a twinkle in his eye. "My boy, there is no apology necessary. And I completely understand why you would hide something like this. After all, Petunia and Vernon hate magic and you gave it up for them. But there was no need to go through what you have. I spoke to them and they told me how they wanted to adopt you but were close to not doing so when they found out about your magical abilities. It was only natural you'd want to throw the magical world out of your hands." Harry thought about the words for a minute and had thought he and Albus were on the same level up until the very end of his words. He realized exactly what was going on. They found out Simon had magical capabilities. And they still think Harry's dead.

"So…how exactly did you find out?" Harry inquired. Albus smiled "My boy, there are very few things I don't know in this world. The first time Alastor met you he knew. Alastor told me he was playing with an invention of his when you walked into the room. He created a pair of gloves that would tingle his hands when one of great power were in his presence and you my boy are one of great magical capabilities. Even Severus had no idea!" They all looked at Severus who looked momentarily dumbfounded by the news. Clearly he expected a great secret from Simon to be exposed, just not this secret. "After Alastor informed me I asked your parents about your heritage. They said you were muggle born from Vernon's side of the family. That you were alone, like Harry and needed a place to stay. They had just lost Harry and you walked into their lives. They did mention that you hid the magic well and they thought you were "normal". Apparently, they did not find out about your capabilities until last Christmas when they offered you to stay and you exploded "something or other" out of excitement. I quote directly from your father mind you. I dare say, you needn't hide your abilities from us. We won't judge you for it. On the contrary we'd like to ask you a favor."

Harry was in shock but shook himself from it to reply "What can I do?" Albus' eyes gleamed and with a grin he asked "We'd like you to join a special group of ours. A secret society of some sort. I won't hide that it is extremely dangerous and includes putting one's life in vulnerability but I do say that in this time of darkness, we are hoping to shine some light on the world. "Harry knew exactly what Albus was asking of him and he knew that if he joined, he might ruin his chances to get close to Voldemort. "Sir, if I may sleep on it. If it is as dangerous as you say, then I have much to think about and it wouldn't do to just jump into a situation." Albus nodded and in reply said "I would expect nothing as a better answer. Tomorrow I will be back about noon and will ask you of your decision. Sleep well my boy." Harry replied with a goodnight and sauntered back to his room. He imagined he may not have to switch rooms after all.

When he got to his room, it was empty and he was glad. It had been such a peculiar and trying day. He was emotionally drained and could do with some sleep. He changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. Just as he was closing his eyes he could see someone enter the room, he supposed Remus was going to bed. These thoughts left him as sleep claimed him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Harry woke up the next morning he automatically followed the usual procedure. Lavatory, get dressed, hair then food. When he made his way to the kitchen he was surprised to find Severus Snape alone drinking what looked like a cup of tea and eating bacon and eggs. Kreacher entered the room and looked up at Harry curiously then walked solemnly away. Harry smelled Snape's bacon and his stomach made an obnoxiously loud gurgling noise that had gained the attention of the potions master. "Hungry this morning I see. Maybe you can threaten the rat into making you a batch. Doubt it though, bugger hates muggle born's. "Snape smirked at this and waited for the show to begin where Harry would fight with Kreacher for breakfast.

Harry looked at Kreacher and thoughtlessly said "Can you please make me breakfast?" Kreacher grudgingly nodded his head and walked to the other side of the kitchen to prepare Harry's breakfast without debate. Snape just stared in amazement then angrily spit out "WHAT! I bloody argued with him for hours and you- you…..unbloody fair I tell you. A disgrace…" Snape gathered his breakfast and moved to the living quarters for some soundness. Kreacher looked up at Harry when everyone was gone. "Is Kreacher supposed to keep Harry Potter's identity a secret?" Harry gasped. "SHHHHHH! Wait, how did you know? Yes it's a secret!" Harry in a panic began watching the doors of the kitchens hoping no one overheard. "Kreacher has magic too and after that no good black passed Kreacher is forced into the Potter brat's ownership. Kreacher wishes to be with the new mistress but only if the Potter brat allows it" Kreacher hissed. "SHHHHHHH! Look you're stuck with me. I don't quite trust you with her. Now listen closely because this is an order. You are to keep my identity a secret. You will call me Simon, if you prefer just call me that guy or something but do not call me by Harry Potter. Do you understand?" Harry spoke quickly and quietly hoping for a miracle.

"Kreacher understands, BUT Kreacher refuses to help out the filthy mudblood girl." Kreacher made the breakfast in peace then left the kitchen to go polish some of his previous mistresses belongings.

Severus had done as Albus had requested and kept the Granger family and Dursley family safe. Now, he would do what the dark lord had asked and relay a special message back to them. He became quite curious when he heard the dark lord speak of them. What deal had the Dursley's made with the dark lord. He hated muggles. You would think the Dursley's would be at the top of his hit list what with being muggles and related to Potter. He wandered down a few halls and made it to their room. He knocked once and entered a moment later. Upon entering, he saw the two large men over by a fireplace playing cards and Petunia was lying in bed, reading a book. The three looked up and saw Severus. Vernon's face looked red from holding his temper. Severus expected the man to be annoyed by his appearance. "I have a message from the dark lord to you. He said to ""Tell them, it has been an interesting voyage to work aside a muggle but the end has come and our contract has expired". Now tell me, what does that mean, and why would my lord work aside a muggle? Keep in mind, that if you don't tell me, I do have ways of getting it out of you. I am not like the other "freaks" and if I must become nasty…well, let's just say I don't mind getting my hands dirty."

Vernon's face paled and he looked at Petunia who also looked as if she had become ill. Dudley looked at them a bit curiously. "Mum? Dad? What's he talking about? I know you guys planned to prank Harry…but…What did you do?" Dudley for the first time looked sincere in his concern for Harry. "Popkin, this is between us dear. Why don't you go play outside with the children for a bit, hmm? Might be fun to get away from this stuffy room anyhow." Dudley did as his mother said and left the room but instead of going out to play, he stayed in the hall where he could listen to their discussion undisturbed.

Severus shut the door and locked it incase anyone wanted to walk in. Then looked at Vernon expectantly. Vernon nodded and said "We agreed to live. We did what we could to help our son survive, not that your kind would know about such things. Your world is based on destruction. You know nothing about family, about love. We did what we could to help your Potter boy when Dumbledore first sent us the boy. Leaving us that bloody talking letter nearly gave me a heart attack. Well, we took him in as our own…But he wasn't our own. One summer, we got another letter. A more dangerous letter. He threatened my family if I didn't make the boy more miserable than he already was. Hell if I cared about the brat at all. Bloody boy was always hanging around in strange places. Watching the news…Unlike any other child I knew. Just so bloody…unnormal. We decided we would do what we could to make the boy leave our home. Made his more recent summer bloody unbearable. We even brought back Marge! But the idiot wouldn't take the hint. He left for school. No sooner did he come back and ask to stay longer! Well, I just had a bloody 'nough of that business and talked to that bloke moldervort or vondersort or whatever his bloody name was and told him to take the boy. Gave him Harry's recent address and called it a bloody day. Probably at the boys house lookin' for him now! Good bloody riddance I say."

Severus face first went pale and then red from pure anger. He couldn't believe it. Harry Potter…was alive. If the dark lord hasn't already killed him that is…He had blamed himself all these years. But if potter wasn't dead, then whose body was that that he had seen. Why had Potter run away? And what kind of bloody family had the boy been living with anyway. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was stuck on whether he should tell Dumbledore or kill them and hide the body's. He decided it would be best not to say anything. If Potter had a plan, then telling the man that wanted to baby Potter his whole life would be the worst thing to do. Potter could have escaped and now was close to killing the dark lord. For now he would keep it secret, and he would make the Dursley's keep it secret.

He wondered if Simon was in on it. He felt slightly betrayed. He thought he knew the boy well enough but then again, he thought he knew Potter. He decided to erase the Dursley's minds of ever speaking to the dark lord. It wouldn't do to have them blabbing like they had just now. But now, he had new means to talk to Simon. He wanted to know how much the boy really knew. He wouldn't make it obvious though. He decided to befriend the boy. Earn his trust then he would ask. Shouldn't be too hard. The boy didn't seem to be so brilliant although he had hidden the fact that he was a wizard to begin with. Severus refused to be fooled a second time. Just at that moment he looked over and saw Simon sitting in the dining room with what looked like the best set of eggs and bacon he had laid eyes on. Kreacher definitely grew to like the boy. He decided what better than to start right away. Severus walked into the dining room and took the seat across from the boy. His blood was boiling but he tried to control it. He put his mask in place and grabbed a newspaper to look like he was busy.

Harry looked up noticing the newspaper. It had been a while since he had read any of the wizard papers. He sincerely missed his adventures with Ron and Hermione after they had read the paper and found some extraordinary piece of evidence crucial to one of their investigations. Harry's stomach panged at the guilt. He had purposely ignored Hermione and he hadn't seen Ron but he hoped he'd be able to see them as Harry soon. As his mind began to wander a certain potions master sat across from him and opened the paper on the table. There was another one at the other end but he didn't quite feel like getting up. So he looked at Snape to see if he would notice then using wandless magic, commanded the paper to his hand. Snape had clearly noticed it by the impressed look on his face. Harry pretended not to see it and continued to eat his breakfast. "Tell me, Dursley. Where did you study? Snape sneered. Harry accidentally swallowed an egg whole and then after clearing it said "I didn't. I taught myself. I have been hiding my magic all my life as you can guess why. Not exactly the winning family trait to have is it?" Snape looked at him curiously. "Then how did you get that paper to you without using a wand? And how as a child did you not blow anything up?"

Harry looked at Snape and smiled at the questions. "Sir, I used wandless magic. And whose to say that as a child I didn't blow anything up? Also, if you are trying to make friendly conversation, I believe an interrogation is probably not the way to go. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go outside for some air. Perhaps visit a few shops. You're welcome to join if you'd like." Harry got up and waited for Snape's answer. This was Harry's way of being nice to the man. After all, he had chosen Snape to be the one to watch him die. He had placed a burden on the man and owed him at least one happy moment. Snape appeared to be watching him to catch the hidden intent. "Fine Dursley, I'll go. " Harry smiled from ear to ear and said "Simon." Snape looked at him with a dead faced emotion. "Beg your pardon?" Harry repeated "Simon. My name is Simon and if you wish to come along, then I expect you can agree to be on a first name basis." Snape's face went pale. Harry knew Snape disliked being close to anyone enough to call them by first name. He may have called McGonagall Minerva but it was usually out of spite on the quidditch field.

Harry let Snape meet him at the front door after they both gathered their belongings. Once there, they were about to leave for some shops when Snape said "I have one shop in particular that we need to go to. Any chance you'd be willing to go there first?" Harry nodded and they walked to the sidewalk when Snape held out his hand. "Well well professor, seems we've jumped from just friendly shopping together to nonsense hand holding. Doesn't seem like you at all." Harry smirked. He knew Snape's reaction would be humorous. "No you idiot. We have to apparate there. Bloody git. Take my hand and we can be there already. You'd think the idiot that was smart enough for wandless magic would be smart enough for apparating." Harry smiled even more that Snape had been able to insult and compliment him at the same time. The man never seized to amaze Harry.

Snape had ended up taking Harry to Diagon alley. It had been a while since Harry had been here. He followed Snape to a few shops and bought a few things he needed till they walked past the quidditch shop. It had been so long since Harry had been able to fly. Snape noticed the look on his face and said "Has it been a while since you've ridden one?" Harry chuckled and remembered to keep himself as far away from Harry Potter as he could so he said "Never ridden one." Snape looked at him, nodded his head and they went inside. Harry had plenty of money for muggle possessions. But he had been away from the muggle world for so long that he had never gone back for his heritage. He also very well couldn't go walking into Gringott's with Snape next to him. Not only would the gobblins blab about his being alive, but Snape might kill Harry for real.

They walked inside to look around and when Harry had begun to feel saddened by missing his favorite hobby, he told Snape he would wait outside. Moments later Snape joined him, carrying a long parcel. Harry eyed it curiously and decided not to ask about it. Later Snape had given the packages to an owl and had it delivered to their hideout. They then continued the rest of their shopping in the muggle stores. Harry bought a few new pairs of pants. He loved being able to buy clothes. When he was Harry, he was forced to wear whatever Dudley had worn. Most of it too big for him to fit. He was now able to wear clothes that not only felt good, but looked good too! Snape noticed his excitement for clothes and even his sense of style. Harry bought a few sweaters and then bought a few pumpkins. "Why are you buying pumpkins?" Snape inquired with a raised brow. "They're for the people at the house. I like Halloween and it's coming up. I'd like to be able to enjoy something while I'm under your version of witness protection." Harry replied simply then continued looking for the best tools for cutting them. After being happy with what he had gotten, they made their way to a Halloween store. Harry bought a costume for the people at the house. He had gotten one for each of their personalities. He had even gotten one for Snape though he didn't let on. They left and Harry happily followed Snape back to the house. "Well Professor Snape, You're credibility doesn't proceed you. I expected a bit more sulking on our adventure." Harry grinned at his own joke and upon entering the house, Snape turned his head to Harry just before opening the door and said "Severus…You may call me Severus."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Harry smiled. "I believe you have already given me permission to use your name. Although, I would like to know when I would be getting my pants back." Severus smiled for the first time in a very long time. "I wouldn't have to give them back if you had behaved like a proper house guest and at least waited till they were clean. Although, now that you've gone and abandoned them I suppose I will be keeping them as a momento of the embarrassing occasion. " The two men grinned and finally made their way inside. Just as Harry had come up with a humorous come back, Albus walked in and saw the two in the friendly atmosphere. "Ah Simon, wonderful timing. I was hoping to catch you. Any news on what you will be doing as far as our little resistance goes?" A twinkle in Albus' eye catching Severus' attention. Severus knew that twinkle and Albus had a plan for the boy. He hoped the boy would be smart enough to ask what was ahead first before agreeing. To his relief, he was right.

"I'm sorry sir but I'll only agree to certain things. It would be foolish of me to agree to join your group without the full information of what ill be doing. And without ever attending a school I lack skill required for defense. I won't join in a war for something that doesn't have a need of me other than to be a pawn. I do thank you for keeping my family safe but is it wise to put trust in the hands of someone you've just met? I don't mean to speak out of turn, but if it pleases you I'd like to join and keep my free will. I will join your group and help where I can so long as I am still allowed to decline missions. I also would like to request defensive training in combat as well as magic. I would like to be well prepared for the missions I attend to. Do we have a deal?"

Severus was impressed by Simon's little speech. It was both brave and ballsy. He accepted and declined Dumbledore's offer at the same time while keeping professionalism and honor all at once. It was very…slytherin of Simon. Severus thought about this then put it out of his mind as he noticed Albus accept the request. "For training, we have some of the best in the order here. Severus will teach you an advanced version of potions starting at a very low level. He will also be in charge of dark arts training. You will learn spells that are highly dangerous. And he will teach you Occlumency and Legitimency lessons. Alastor will be in charge of hand to hand combat as well as stealth. Remus will teach you all other spells as he was once a defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts. Once each of these people tell me you pass with flying colors then we will discuss missions. But first I'll ask that you start training immediately. Let's start with Severus."

Severus was both pleased and displeased by the decision of making him a teacher although Severus had to say he saw it coming. He supposed no better time to start like the present and they began lessons with occlumency. He figured that magic was about focus and if Simon could focus on his thoughts then he could focus on his wandless magic being used to use dark spells. "Simon, let us start lessons in this room over here. The space is quite open." Harry gulped air and entered the room. He wasn't sure he could handle dark magic without his wand. He had definitely been practicing his magic but he hadn't quite perfected it yet. Severus pulled up a chair in the room and had Harry sit there while Severus stood in front of him with a wand out. Harry remembered this scenario well. "Perhaps we shouldn't start with something that needs so much focus quite yet?" Severus grinned at Simon's attempt at persuading him not to continue. "Scared of what I'll see inside your head Simon?" And Harry was. He didn't have enough memories as Simon to make Snape happy. He'd only have recent one's from the past two years. Snape would be looking for childhood memories. Then Harry got an idea. He would pretend he had memories as Simon. Harry had once read that if you believed something happened, then it would then become a memory, almost like showing a daydream instead of a memory which would trick the person watching your head. Harry had been able to shut Voldemort away but he was only capable of doing that. Harry hoped desperately that it would work.

"Clear your mind, Dursley! Legitimence!" Before Harry knew it they were in his head watching endless memories go by. He desperately tried to hold Snape off while searching for memories of his own. A memory popped up, where Simon first arrived at the Dursley's home. He was homeless looking for a home and Harry had just been able to stop the volumn from being heard. Severus was disappointed about Simon not being strong enough to stop the image but was impressed that on his first try he had accomplished shutting off sound. Severus moved to a new memory to Simons relief although this one not any less embarrassing. Severus stumbled onto the one where they had first met and this time Severus pushed for it so hard that Harry couldn't even block out sound. The man enjoyed the red on his face. Especially when they got to the part of why Simon had left Severus' house. Severus began to smirk as a nearly naked Simon ran up and down streets with his member fully stretched to capacity. Running to his home and locking the doors behind him, he began to take his boxers off and get into a bath. Harry tried harder to block it but Severus was enjoying his humiliation. Severus Snape had seen Simon in the nude completely and watched him take a bubble bath.

Harry's face felt hot. To hell if he'd let the man watch the rest. The memory started to grow faded as Harry pushed Severus out. To Severus' dismay he left although he was quite sure Simon was just about to pleasure himself. Scrolling through memories Severus found one that might be embarrassing enough to make Simon push him out again. Harry had succeeded in making a fake memory. He memory that came up was just altered slightly. It was one of Harry's memories from his childhood but instead of it being Harry, it was Simon. And Simon had just come to visit his relatives. It was a bad memory for Harry but perhaps it wouldn't be so bad as Simon. Harry was playing on the floor with Dudley as a toddler, no more than three or four years old. Simon was reading a children's story book on the floor in a corner. Vernon had just gotten mad at Harry for taking one of Dudley's toy's even though Dudley gave it to him to share. Vernon grabbed the child by the shoulder's and shook him angrily then threw the boy into the corner face first. Harry had cried and so had Simon. Dudley watched Harry cry then continued to play with his teddy bear. Severus felt a pang of guilt for Harry but kept reminding himself Harry was alive. There was no need to feel guilty. On the next memory, Harry felt he should show progress and stopped Severus from seeing anything at all. He was slightly angry at Severus for embarrassing him and watching him take a bubble bath so when Severus praised him, he didn't speak at all.

"Great job. Very impressive. Third time is a charm. Looks like I won't have to worry about teaching a dunderhead." Severus looked at Harry and saw the mistrusting look Severus himself always carried. He knew Simon would be cross but it's as if he wanted that memory to come up, he just didn't want it to go away. The bulge in Simon's boxers were very enticing and he doubted Simon would accept an apology. "Perhaps we should move on to something else, professor" Harry spoke angrily and courteously at the same time so as to give Severus something to think about. It worked. "Fine, lets continue to potions." Harry got up and meandered over to the potions area that Severus had worked out. But he just felt like Severus was eyeing him. He knew Severus wouldn't and that it was more probably him feeling embarrassed from earlier but he just couldn't focus.

"I'm sorry sir, but I think I'll continue lessons with you another day. Goodbye Professor Snape." Harry left the room and had left the potions master alone for the second time. Severus couldn't understand it. Surely he hadn't gone too far. But why else would Simon revert back to calling him Snape. It had hurt a bit. He thought about how he would feel and knew he was wrong. As he opened the door to go and apologize he found a very angry Remus Lupin at the other side of the door. "DID YOU LEARN NOTHING YOU OSTENTATIOUS BASTARD!" Severus nearly fell backwards as Remus rounded on him. "What are you bloody talking about you over sized canine!" Severus knew he would only make the situation worse by arguing back but it couldn't be helped with his temper and all.

"Simon, you made him feel uncomfortable here and now he's second thinking my classes. He's not sure he has the energy for them. What the hell did you do? Did you learn nothing from teaching Harry occlumency. People are just as fragile as you. You are not the most important thing in the world and when Harry saw inside your head you were just as uncomfortable if not worse than Simon. So why is it you didn't even learn from the last time you taught classes? Harry's dead and you won't even honor his memory by being decent to the boy's relatives!" Severus was in shock but he knew how to calm Remus. "Lupin he's alive." Remus completely confused about what Snape had just said asked "who." Severus sat Remus down and explained to him the conversation with the Dursley's.

"I was trying to look for a memory that would show where Potter was. I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable although if he was uncomfortable it was his own fault. No one told him to sign up for this class after masturbating in a tub of bubbles." Snape gleamed at that last part of the sentence. Remus seemed to be in shock, and then anger replaced it as he came to grips that it was the Dursley's fault. "Lupin, don't be angry with Simon. He truly had no idea about it. He seemed to know Harry fairly well by the looks of what I saw. I don't think he or the other fatter one are involved in this scam." Remus nodded as he knew what Severus was really saying. Don't hurt Simon. Then before leaving Remus asked "You truly like this one don't you?" then at Snape's expression, he smiled and left.

Remus walked back to Simon's side. He felt bad that the boy had been embarrassed and it was difficult for him to accept Harry being alive but he supposed it had to be done for Harry's sake. He had promised not to tell anyone in order to help Harry with whatever plan the boy had concocted. He made his way back to the room and found Harry lying in bed. "Simon…are you asleep?" Harry turned in his bed and faced Remus from under the sheets.

"Simon I spoke to Severus, and I think there was a misconception. " Harry snorted. "Pardon me Remus, but do tell me where the misconception was with a grown man watching me undress and take a bubble bath. I am having a very hard time finding one." Harry said harshly. Remus looked at him and said calmly "Well Simon, I can see where you would say that but professor Snape is…" And sagacity hit Remus on the pate. Severus had told the truth about everything. Even about Harry possibly being alive but he never mentioned why he had watched that memory so attentively. He had finally figured out why Severus had been such an oddball all of these years. He was bi. Or gay. Either way, he was fancying Simon and Remus would put his money on it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Severus couldn't believe how he had reacted. He had broken Simon's trust before he could hold it. Severus decided to give Simon some room before moving forward again. He decided that he and Simon would be nothing more than acquaintances from here on out. He decided to continue his search on Harry Potter and wondered if that knife had something to do with it. He sent Dumbledore an owl informing him on how he came across a knife in the woods with blood on it and how he intended to run a few tests on it to find out whom it belonged to and who was hurt by it. He did however leave out the part about the Dursley's and how it might be connected to Harry. After sending the owl, Severus went down one of the halls of the house and passed by a few rooms. He finally came to a room that was left just for him. He opened the door and inside found a large quantity of potions equipment that was left there so Simon could learn. Well, if Simon didn't want to learn because his pitiful childlike pride won't let him then so be it but the room would be put to good use.

Severus laid a silver bag on the table, its contents disclosed from its vibrant color. Severus gathered a few herbs and chemicals and started concocting a DNA test. He put the blood into a vial and proceeded to add acid phosphatases. He then put mixture into a green liquid in which the vial began to change color. Severus grabbed a cauldron and continued to mix the contents. Now he needed DNA from Potter's relatives to find out if it matched some of their DNA. If there was a close match, then it would mean the blood belonged to Potter. He needed Petunia's blood. Severus left the room in haste but not without placing a charm on the room. He knew how nosy some people could be and he wasn't willing to chance it. He made his way down the steps to the Dursley's room. He knocked once and allowed himself inside.

"Oh look, it's the bloody freak that kidnapped us." Sarcasm left Vernon's lips. He no longer remembered the pact he and Voldemort had made since Severus had obliviated that particular memory. But they certainly remember Severus taking them to a strange house. "I need to borrow your wife!" Severus spat at the stout man. Vernon's face became quite rubicund. "Oh no you don't! Just cause your kind can't get lucky doesn't mean you can just take any bloke's wife off the street to call your own!" Severus broke out into a laughing fit. "My God man, are you such a complete imbecile! I want your wife's blood not her lust." Vernon seemed to become even more angered on this so in order to see results Severus took things into his own hands. He grabbed Petunia by the arm and took her out of the room. They made their way to the stairs and back to the potions room. Petunia in a state of shock finally yelped "unhand me!" Severus had had enough waiting and he sat her in a chair and once there she was quite unable to move.

She struggled to gain release and when she looked up, she saw Severus there with a long needle. She strained her body to move even more so but the magic placed on the chair was holding her back. Severus took about a teaspoon of blood and released her. When she realized it was over, her face became shaded in an embarrassing pink color. She had over-reacted from seeing the shot and had made herself look like a fool. Before letting her leave Severus did ask her one more question. "Where does Potter live now?"

Petunia looked at Severus . Severus had obliviated the two idiots in the other room, but he knew that Petunia would play along and keep quiet. She had no choice, if Harry died, then she'd die. Dumbledore had already explained how Lily's love for the boy was strong enough to protect him so long as he was in Petunia's care. That same care would have kept her family safe for all of these years. She wouldn't let the boy die so quickly. Vernon perhaps, but Petunia would not. "You may not have shown kindness to the boy, but you took him in all the same. I've come to find that your family is despicable and if I had not been in charge of keeping you safe then you might've become one of the families I'd end up murdering. So tell me Petunia…and yes I know your name…Where is Harry Potter now?"

Death filled Severus' eyes as a hate he had never known filled his entire being. He had spent a lifetime protecting the boy. He even started to care for the boy. To hell if he'd ever admit pity but that might've been what he had felt for the boy. He had promised to keep the boy alive for Lily, and for Albus. And he himself spent 16 years of his life only to think he had failed. And then later, to find out that the woman before him who was supposed to be Potter's aunt and was left in charge to protect him, had purposefully tried to have him murdered. It disgusted Severus to even look at her, but he needed the answer.

"I can give you his address, but I can't tell you where he is now. " Guilt vivid in Petunia's scrawny face peaked out. "Is it so important to you? I suppose it is…ask Simon…he may know…" Petunia wrote something down on a nearby piece of paper and then looked to the door as if asking permission if she could leave. Severus nodded and once the slender woman was gone, Severus went back to work.

As he continued he came to find the answer he was looking for. The blood on the knife matched petunia's relative DNA. Harry Potter was either stabbed or he had self-inflicted cuts. He had already tried to find finger prints but he would need Moody's expertize and the man was too smart to go to. He would figure it all out and call Albus. Severus would have to hold off on finger prints as he needs to have a little training and do it himself.

Meanwhile, Harry took a shower and decided to continue his training with Remus. Remus was more than happy to help him train. He grabbed Alastor and they decided to combine their classes. "Alright boy, your gonna need a lot of spunk! Brains! And a whole lotta guts if your gonna fight me in hand to hand combat!" Harry looked at Remus worriedly after Alastor transfigured the kitchen table into a ring. "I thought I was going to LEARN from him first…not fight him…" Remus laughed at Simon. "Don't worry Simon. I'm sure Alastor will go easy on you, he just likes to scare people…I hope…" Harry's eyes darted at the last of that sentence and looked at Mad eye, who was putting on heavy duty boxing gloves. Remus handed a pair to hair and nearly tossed the boy into the ring. "Oh my God I'm gonna die…." Harry started ducking as Mad eye swung first. Harry began panicking, ducking left then right. "C'mon boy. You gotta hit back some time. There'll be a time when a wizard your up against loses both his and your wand. Then what'll you do!" Harry looked at him in surprise. "You bloody are Mad! I can do wandless magic ya loony! If a bloke takes my wand, I'll transfigure him into a toad!" Harry dodged another. Moody laughed at Harry's response and said "Well, what if he can do wandless magic? Hmmm ,eh boy?" Harry looked at him with a distorted face. "Then he will probably shoot me if I run at him in hand to hand combat!" Harry replied finally starting to swing back only to get a right hook to the gut which instantly brought him down. "And what did your wandless magic do for you when I just right hooked ya, eh boy? HA HA!" Moody jumped down from the ring while Harry rolled over in pain. Severus walked in looking for Remus and found him along with two shirtless men. One drinking what looked like to be grog and the other doubled over. "Uh…Lupin, a word?" Remus jumped of the nearby chair and headed to Severus. "What's wrong Severus?" Severus looked to see if the other two men would be eavesdropping and whispered under his breath "I found some clues as to Harry's whereabouts but it's a tad confusing. Later tonight, when the house goes to sleep. I need you to meet me in the potions room to see a few things. Are you able to do that?" Remus nodded yes and said "I'll be there. " The Severus looked up at the two, seeing Simon finally try to crawl out of the ring get bopped in the face by Moody which sends the poor boy back into the ring. "ANOTHER ROUND!" Alastor bellowed and hopped over the cords. 

"Uh Remus…What exactly are they doing?" Remus laughed at Severus' inquiring face. "They are brawling according to Alastor although it just looks like revenge for Simon holding out on us about his magic. Frankly, I call it revenge. I'm enjoying it." Remus smiled. Severus smirked "you might've been a slytherin in a past life lupin. You just might have. " And soon Severus' billowing robes were the last thing they saw of him.

"Excuse me professor Lupin, but my father wants to know how to get Mr. Weasley away for a bit. He doesn't mind him but after a while fathers a bit tired of being asked the purpose of a rollerblade." Hermione peeped as she entered. This was the first time Harry had seen Hermione in years. She looked at him and he lost focus for one moment. Then as Alastor was about to pounce Harry jumped out of the way and accidentally blew the man through three walls. "Oh my God! I think I just killed Mad eye…" Harry jumped over the cords and ran towards where he supposed Mad eye would be. But there was no body. "Oh my God! I've blown him up! There's nothing left of the crazy loon. Oh what have I done!" Harry near tears felt a hand quickly grab him around the neck and brought into a choke hold. Mad eye holding him restrained but impressed all the same.

"NOW THERE'S THE FIGHT IN YA!" he let Harry go and went to turn the stand back into a table before Mrs. Weasley had a conniption. "There's nothin' more frightenin' than an angry woman." Moody explained before rushing to fix the walls. Remus laughed for the first time in a long time and even when Molly Weasley came storming through the doors, she just didn't have the heart to yell. Chuckled a bit herself at the site and decided to leave them be.

Later that night when the house had died down to sleep and it's inhabitants were in slumber, Remus snuck out of his room leaving the two other men to rest. He made his way into the potions room and found Severus perched near a cauldron. "Good god man don't you ever sleep?" Remus queried. Severus looked up and looked worried. "Remus, I have Potter's address and I don't know if I should see him. I think I've figured out how he did it, faked his death I mean. Or perhaps he was forced to do so. It seems that someone had wanted him out of the way for bigger plans. Petunia gave me his address with a riddle alongside it. Or perhaps it's just a clue. Either way I need your help." Remus nodded his head so that Severus knew he would help any way he could. They looked at the address and underneath it read:

In the darkest place you'll see

A shadow begging with a plea

To be released and shown true form

Before this new upcoming storm

For when you find the man you seek

Havoc will be there to wreak

For the man you want will be exchanged

And you will get a man estranged.

Remus thought hard and felt confused "Severus what does it mean and where did you get it?" Severus chuckled. "Lupin if I had the slightest indication of what it meant I wouldn't have asked for your assistance now would I? I received this just before Petunia left. She wrote Potter's address and left this riddle behind. I think she was cursed by someone and instead of being able to tell me where Potter is, she's trying to tell me another way. But I seriously haven't the slightest clue what it could mean…" Severus gathered a few books and hoped that reading through it would help. Remus looked down and decided to focus sentence by sentence. "In the darkest place you'll see…What is the darkest place do you suppose, Severus?" Remus looked more closely. Well she left it for Severus so what is the darkest place for him… "Severus don't get mad but I think she's talking about your soul…" Severus gave Remus the greatest glare he could muster. "No no seriously think about it. From her perspective you killed her sister and threw and unwanted child at her, you're a very dark man to her and nothing is more dark than your soul right?" Severus thought about it. "Fine Lupin, I'm an evil man. So where does that lead the clue to next. "Hmmm, a shadow begging with a plea…Say Severus…do you have a miserable conscience?" Severus held himself from strangling the man. He was sure Sirius was hiding somewhere laughing in his after death.

"Sorry but it's possible. Well let's pretend it is. You feel guilty about Harry's death anyway…So your guilt for Harry wants to come out…?" Severus looked at him with a blank stare. "Lupin…I am 100% sure that that's not it…" Severus was tired and he knew it was affecting his thinking pattern. The stupid leaving Lupin's lips weren't helping. "Lupin I think it's time I went to bed. Have a goodnight and I'll see you in the morning." Remus nodded his head with a smile. He knew he had driven Severus to bed. Which meant he could go to bed.

Severus made his way up the stairs to the room he had taken. He loved this room. It was cozy yet held his favorite color along the embroidered walls. Black. He made his way to the bathroom that was attached to his room and got undressed. He drew himself a bath and grabbed an embroidered towel with the letters SS on it. He went to the tub and sank into endless bliss. Relaxing his muscles as he finally hit the bottom of the deep tub. He relaxed and put a heated towel over his eyes. He let his mind wander through the day.

From breakfast this morning till noon. All the way down to when Simon wrestled Alastor. He remembered how poor Simon had been on the floor desperately trying to get up. His hair stuck to his face, his body lines displaying his stomach muscles, hot and tight. Wet from sweat and raw from struggle. Severus sank slightly lower into the water and let a hand move slowly to his…NO! Severus snapped out of it. He had told himself that after Simon had felt discomfort at his prescence he would no longer attempt to become anything with the man. He changed the water temperature to a colder feel. He needed distance. He couldn't understand it. The boy wasn't so good looking. He just attracted Severus' attention for some strange reason. Severus refused to give in. Tomorrow he would find a way to annoy the brat into insulting him and then the boy would be less attractive in his eye. Severus dried off after thinking more about his plan. He crawled into his soft silky sheets and fell asleep much more soundly than ever before.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In the morning, Simon woke to a bright light in his eyes. He relished the fact that he no longer used glasses. Memories of clammering about looking for something he couldn't see rushed to his mind.

"Thank bloody God!" Harry muttered.

"Goodmorning Dursley!"

The sour voice of Severus Snape rang in his ears and caused him to fall out of bed. "GOOD GOD MAN! HAVE YOU NO DECENCY TO KNOCK!" Harry yelled and then blushed. He didn't mean to be so loud. "I-I am sorry. I didn't mean to over react. Just startled me is all." Harry grumbled. He couldn't help but wonder where his grumpiness was coming from.

Severus had decided the night before that he needed to push Simon harder. He didn't want to cause the man harm but if Simon was serious about joining the order, well then he'd just have to get over his pride. A good amount of embarrassment would atleast get him motivated to stop letting Severus into his mind. Last time they had tried had been Simon's first real attempt at magic with another wizard and Severus didn't want to admit it but he was impressed. Not all wizards full grown and fully educated could do wandless magic never mind a young man.

Severus almost admired him, until he realized what a child the man could be. What a response to being woken up! He only realized after just why Simon was so abashed. He was hiding a good morning boner under his sheets and Severus himself was all too familiar with this morning wake up call.

"Hurry up Dursley, this morning, lessons begins immediately. Please take...care of what you must." Severus left the room with a sneer, underneath it hid a smirk.

Harry groaned. Doesn't that bloke ever sleep? Even back at school, the man was always sweeping the halls looking for scurrying students. Harry remembered how those days were. He and his friends would sneak along the halls in hopes they would avoid getting caught. He missed those days. Harry realized that his member was still as excited and found he couldn't move right away. The only way through this would be his usual morning cold shower, and the only way to get that is to, of course, run through the house with a raging boner...Harry's thoughts ran back to those of his first embarrassing encounter with his professor. The run through the streets. "Fantastic, just what I need. Another horrid memory for that mad man to see."

Harry realized he would be forced to endure those sessions again but knew it was necessary. He could benefit from these trainings and knew at some point he would have to recreate memories. But now, he would be prepared. Albus had caught him off guard last time and forced him to do occlumensy with Severus without memories to give him, making it easy for Severus to break through to that very horrifying memory.

A knock on the door broke Harry's thought's.

"eh-hem, Sorry, Simon to interrupt but Severus told me to tell you, and I quote "to get that lazy arse out of bed before I traumatize you in front of the entire house" end quote. Sorry, Severus can be rash bugger. On a better note, I do think he fancies you, he just has a sort of-hmm, odd way of showing it." Remus said smuggly. Harry couldn't believe giving him dating the man would rather not discuss this with a stranger. After all, it had only been two days since his coming here. Harry smiled a truly menacing smirk. He had realized that if what Remus said were true, then Severus didn't watch his memory of the bath tub to be an arse after all. He watched it because Severus enjoyed what he saw.

Remus witnessing the strange revelation on Simon's face said "..Simon?"

"Don't worry Remus. I am up. I will do as his royal crankiness commands." Harry got up from his bed with purpose and began to rush down the hall to shower, but not without saying "No worries, mate. The professor is in smooth hands." Remus now understanding how Simon intended to hunt the sorely potions master simply laughed.

Harry rushed to the lavatory to shower. Not taking notice of the eyes in the rooms he had passed. He had a mission. One, to learn as much as possible to better himself. And two, torment a very frustrating man. Harry made sure to lather very thoroughly. Washing everything with no sexual desire at all. Only to be sure his body was cleansed sensually. He was putting on a glorious show. If Severus was going to penetrate a memory and wanted to push him away, then he would do it with his own embarrassment. Maybe if it were something truly terrifying he would fight hard enough to not let it be seen.

Once Harry was done, he dried his body in the same manner and put on his clothes. He wore his favorite jeans and grey cardigan with a white button down, the combination often brought out the color of his sandy hair.

He headed out into the hall where he ran into none other than the billowing master of darkness himself. "You know, you're very good at being sneaky, professor." Simon grinned.

"Dursley, I thought I told Lupin to have you sent to the training room an hour ago. Must you be persistent in delaying the inevitable. Unless you'd like to change your mind with Dumbledore and admit that years without schooling has made you weak." Severus spat and every word hit Harry knew it was going to get serious. "Actually I was just on my way to see you." Harry said, keeping composure although he was getting annoyed that they were back to last names. Harry knew it was his own fault.

" I see, well let's get started then shall we " Severus moved swiftly to the room at the end of the hall and opened the door for Simon to enter. Harry felt the familiar cool of the room and knew all of Severus' tricks. Back at the school, the dungeons were cold but it would have been easy for the potions master to use a simple spell to heat the , Harry knew better. It was to intimidate just as he is doing now. Harry almost let out a chuckle but held it back and feigned intimidation. There in the middle of the room was that same chair and Harry drew a deep breath knowing he must hold back his memories.

"Sure, Dursley, take your time..and mine. Not like I'm doing anything useful with the rest of my day. I would appreciate it you would take your arse and plant it on that seat!" Severus spat the words and Harry grew tired of the charade. After all, he was no longer that school boy and he was disliking this approach Severus was taking to make him intimidated. Mostly because it was partly working. Harry took a seat on the chair and steadied himself. He had practiced on his own and now he was prepared...mostly.

"Ready Dursley? Legitimence!" Once again, memories swirled in Harry's head but they were tampered to have Simon there. One memory burst forward showing a six year old Harry and Simon playing outside in the garden. They were studying the types of flowers. A fairly robust child came over with a fistful of mud and poured it down Harry's overly sized shirt. As Harry cried, Simon was trying to remove the mud, poorly albeit. Dudley laughed and ran away. Another memory came forward to take it's place but this time Harry was able to remove the image. "Impressive, but now I won't hold back!" Severus urged the memory back hoping it was one Simon would work hard to avoid. The memory fogged in and out until Harry grew tired and the image began to clear. Still slightly blurred and soundless, a naked image in a shower showed itself. Harry hoped to push it back using the embarrassment as his means to fight.

Severus realizing it was from just that morning pressed on, seeing Simon's face change to a lovely shade of robust terra cotta. Harry tried to force it out, now covered in sweat but couldn't hold it much longer. The image grew clearer and soon Simon's body was exposed and covered in gentle suds. Harry closed his eyes and pushed but the image came through in a glass clarity and Severus was able to watch his sensual strokes along his inner thighs. Severus let it continue for a few seconds longer before stopping the spell completely.

Simon was on the floor, drenched in sweat and struggling for air. He held off for as long as he could but again he was no match for Severus Snape. Angered with his failure, he got up and rushed out of the room.

Severus, wanting to go after him, was unable to now that his own member had grown and forced him to go take a cold shower.

Simon had gone to his room for a change of clothes. Not realizing a fellow roommate was there.

"Don't imagine it went well with Snape, eh boy?" Simon jumped at the voice in the room.

"I suppose you can read minds as well?" Harry replied. This day would never end. Angered with failure. He thought making a horrifying memory would make himself work harder and instead only caused himself more embarrassment. "Put it this way, I am the bloody worlds biggest git. Tried to force myself to get better and only managed to fail." Harry dropped his head into his hands.

"You know what I do to get rid of that feeling?" Moody smirked. "I do something that I don't fail at."

Harry laughed, " and what if I don't ever succeed?"

"Constant Vigilance! HAHA! Come on, let's punch it out in the garden before notices, eh boy?" Moody chucked. "That sounds like a great idea."

Changed into more appropriate attire and met Moody outside where they could duke out their troubles. Harry began remembering Moody's antics and instantly felt a tinge of fear. Moody took out his wand and created the boxing ring he had before and passed Simon a pair of gloves. "Now don't go easy on me, really throw in the stops. This is wizard boxing so give me what you've got!" Harry climbed into the ring slowly with intimidation and a small remembering of the beating he got last time. If he was going to fight Voldemort alone, he needed to be prepared. Harry began to think of Tonks. This was for tonks. He got in his corner and waited for the bell.

Severus finally found Simon after quite a bit of hunting...after taking care of his "problem". He sauntered quietly outside and watched Moody give Simon a little tough talk. That bloody man was always trying to scare people with his "war strategies". Severus pulled up a seat on a nearby bench. He meant to talk to Simon, realizing how his behavior had been lately. He had never met anyone that made him this emotional. But it wasn't Simon's fault. Severus was like this before he knew the boy...man was a Dursley. All it took were a glimpse of those eyes to make Severus sweat. He had tried to push him away, tried to embarrass him away and now he had hurt him. He would wait till Simon has gotten his arse kicked, maybe make it impossible for him to run away, and then he would talk to him.

*Ding Ding*

The bell rung and half an hour later, Simon was running for his bloody life with Mad Eye Moody yelling behind him, "you think this is bad, wait till you see the enemy!"

Remus sauntered over past the ruckus and sat along with Severus. "Lovely day isn't it Severus?"

Severus noted the curling lip on Remus' face. "What're you mocking me for. You look like an imbecile." Severus barked, keeping composure. "Ofcourse Severus, wouldn't dream of it. It's just, I've finally figured you out. I knew you loved Lily and there was no question about it...until recently…"

Severus had begun to feel uncomfortable, " What are you blabbering about, and what's it your business of whom I love." Severus had a small pit in his stomach that Remus was definitely up to something.

"It's just..in light of recent events, I think you've grown fond of ol' Simon over there." Remus smiled knowingly. A glance at Simons poor clammering body being dragged by Moody made Severus laugh.

"You mean that ignoramos! Look at him, can't even stay on his feet. He's been fleeing the entire battle.

An image in the background of Simon finally freeing himself from Moody only to trip and hit his face on the bumper caused Severus to snort. "There, you see. That fool won't make it to the battle field, he'll kill himself before he gets there. Bloody cluts….aand now he's bleeding...mindless dunderhead…" Severus sighed as he and Remus got up to walk to Simon. "Now I've got to save him from his own bloody self."

Simon held his nose with one hand, whilest the other held the bumper for steadiness. Moody is beside himself in laughter. "OH, I'm bloody glad your having a laugh...ol' loon. Bloody mad you are!" Simon barked, whilest Mad Eye was still laughing himself silly.

"Simon, are you alright?" Remus ran over with a first aid kit.

"Remus, where did you get the first aid kit?" Simon spoke still holding his bleeding nose.

"Oh, er...I carry it with me now after seeing your first fight...sorry." Remus looked abashed.

"Oh great, can't succeed at occlumency and now I'm kicking my own bloody arse. Bloody brilliant that is." Just then, Simon noticed Severus walking up from behind Remus. "OH THAT'S JUST RUBBISH! Now he's gonna make me relive this one too!" Simon was about to get up but was pushed back down by Remus.

"No one is going to make you relive anything, isn't that right Severus." Remus looked at Severus for verification but found a very solemn looking Severus instead. "Remus, could you and Moody leave us alone for a moment...I'd like to have a word with Mr. Dursley."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Severus took a seat beside Harry and took a deep, bedrudging breath. How he loathed moments like these. Remus was right, he had pushed the man too hard. He of course would never tell Remus this though. He would never live it down. Severus sat there for several moments mumbling to himself as Harry started to get up.

"I'm...sorry…"

Harry stopped. He heard the words surely but never imagined the bitter man would ever utter such words. Surely they didn't exist in any dictionary Severus Snape would ever own. "it isn't your fault..I failed and I deserve a bit of humiliation for it...I just need time to be alone for a bit.."

"Insufferable man! You're about nearly as over dramatic as your cousin when he sat in my classes. Did one thing wrong and took it like the world would end. Bloody idiot, him and Weasley always apportioning blame on another for their own mistakes then over reacting when you tell them they've done wrong. If you want to be any better than that idiot then I suggest you quit acting like a child. You are in a war. Whether you and your family like it or not. You can either cower away like the scum the Dursley's are known for, or rise up. That's all I will say on the matter. Good day Mr. Dursley," Severus got up leaving a very surprised Harry to collect his thoughts.

Alone outside with only the sun for companionship, Harry let out a gasp. He cried. Everything that had happened to him, how he had to lose himself to be normal. How he had to change and watch everyone get along without him. He felt helpless. He didn't want to be here...in this house...with these people. People he knew, people he loved and people would dared not speak his name. Harry held himself for a moment. He had dreamed of a day when his name could be spoken. How he missed Hermione and her wit, or Ron and his crazy plans that never work. They avoided him now. And he couldn't get close to them. He was a Dursley and they despised him for taking Harry's place.

"What a bloody spot of a mess I've turned up in" he sighed letting out all of the tension he had built up in just the time he'd been in this horrifying house. Severus' face flashed in his mind. "Ugh, now I'm thinking of that bloody git. Bad enough he's seen me naked." Harry couldn't be angry with what he'd said. It was all true. Harry changed his face and mannerisms but he was just as childlike as ever. "I am a dunderhead…" Harry got up and looked to the sky. He knew of only one thing that ever made him feel close to his father in times like these. Now _Simon_ doesn't know how to fly. And how would the whole house take to him just up and flying in the air with a sudden natural ability. But he couldn't help the thought. Later that night, he would fly, when all were asleep.

Later that evening, everyone was called inside by and . Everyone gathered into the dining hall and there on the tables were a feast. Just as Harry remembered, there were pumpkin pasties that dressed the table with roast beef and bacon and steak, yorkshire pudding peppermint humbugs and much more. Harry realized it was in fact identical to one he'd seen before. He pretended not to recall and sat down with haste.

Members of the order and families as well as friends gathered to sit at this amazing feast. Amazing enough, as more people entered the room, the room itself expanded to let them in.

"Hello everyone and welcome. I would like to say it has been a trying time indeed, and we have lost a great deal of those we cherish. But I must ask you, to stay strong for we will prevail...in this I believe. Enjoy." As Albus took his place at the head of the table, he glanced at Harry and winked before Harry could look away...Does he know? Harry was beginning to feel paranoid.

"Not hungry I see?" Harry jumped, he hadn't noticed Severus had taken the seat next to him.

"Sorry, got lost in my own mind for a moment."

"I see...It's been my experience, men who've gotten lost in their own minds are never far from trouble…" Severus' words were always so cryptic, Harry thought.

"Excuse me professor, I have been feeling ill. I think I will go wash up and head to bed. Goodnight sir.."

Harry politely removed himself and rushed to his room as quickly and inconspicuously as he could muster. That food was identical to the first feast he ever ate at Hogwarts. Harry was sure that was a test. Someone, whoever made the meal, was trying to set Harry up, or discover his lies...And Harry was not going to start from scratch, not after all his hard work. He found the door to his room and went in, being sure to cast a charm to warn him if anyone approaches.

Harry began packing his bags and hid them under his bed. In the dead of night, he would leave. He laid down in his bed and closed his eyes. After just a few moments, he drifted off into a haunting dream…

_There was a familiar house, his house he thought. He slowly walked through the door. All was dark, a mist began to uncurl through gaps in the doors. There was someone yelling in the next room over, something about a baby. "MOTHER!" Harry tried to break the door down, I can save her thought Harry. He charged at the door nearly removing his shoulder. Blood spilled into his hands. Harry knew it wasn't his own. "MOTHER! I'M HERE! UNLOCK THE DOOR!" Harry charged again until he broke his shoulder. Blood filled the room and covered the floor. Before he knew it, it was waist high. _

_Unable to run through it, he tried finding his wand but it was gone. That's right, he'd left it with his own corpse. Harry tried wandless magic but nothing worked. Soon the room became so engulfed that he could barely breathe. He grabbed a nearby table lamp and smashed it through the door. The door burst open, and drained a wave of blood through to the other room. Harry fell to the floor but got up and rushed through the door. There, laying face down in a pool of blood, was her body. Harry filled with anguish sauntered over and gently took the body into his arms, but when he flipped her, a death defying scream was let out of nymphadora Tonks own face. _

Harry fell off his bed, drenched in sweat and tears. Only after a few fear stricken breathes did he realize he wasn't alone. Confused Harry got up and looked around. He was back at the house. Safe with people he knew wouldn't harm him. With a very startled looking potions master.

"Sev-...Professor...I-uh...Did I startle you..?" Harry proceeded lightly since he had no idea what he might have given away with his sleeping. He often had nightmares and said what he saw…

"What have they done to you?" Harry confused by the question saw for the first time, real remorse from Severus.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 The Truth

Had he heard correctly. Severus couldn't believe what he had heard. He had headed to Simon's room to check on him. He had figured the headmaster had been overzealous in his feast. Batty old man was always planning a celebration for one reason or another. Severus snarled the entire way up the hall letting the bottom of his cloak wisp slightly off the ground. As he got closer to the room, he heard screaming. It wasn't just any screaming, a familiar voice he hadn't heard in years.

"Potter!" Severus ran to the room and swung the door open, only to find Simon in his bed, bathed in sweat and thrashing wildly.

"Mother! No Mother!" Simon jolted up wild-eyed and alarmed.

Simon stared at Severus and the only words Severus could utter were

"What have they done to you…"

Severus was shocked. He didn't know how, or why but he heard Harry Potter's voice come out of Simon's mouth. When he finally didn't feel like his feet were glued to the ground he waved the door closed with his hand and went to Simon's bed. He said nothing but placed his hand on the man's head feeling for fever.

"...slight one…" Severus mumbled and took Simon's wrist for pulse. The man in the bed simply stared in confusion or perhaps fear. When Severus was satisfied with his results, he quietly rose from the bed and headed for the door. Just before opening the door he looked at Simon's eye's, half expecting someone else's to appear. But no, this was Simon and for all Severus knew, Harry potter might be dead. He knew one thing though, Simon would give him all of the answers he required. One way or another.

"Meet me in my chambers when you are sorted...We have much to discuss…"

Severus slipped out and closed the door behind him. He headed for his chambers. A faint coldness reached him. He didn't know what was happening or even what had happened. But he was fairly certain the Dursley's knew more and he knew Simon was aware of it as well. Vernon Dursley mentioned to Severus that Harry Potter came back from school when he had interrogated them. He admitted Potter's existence and then...of course... like the slime they are, gave the dark lord Potter's living quarters. But Severus had not heard any news, nor had he been called to the Dark Lord's side. So they couldn't have found the boy. One thing he knew, he heard Potter's voice come out of that man, and if he had to break every memory in search of finding the boy, then so be it…

Harry got dressed as quickly as possible. He stopped to take a deep breathe before leaving the room. He hadn't stopped trembling since the dream. How much had Snape heard. He couldn't tell from the man's face. Snape was always one of composure. Harry nervously opened the door and went down the hall. The dinner had ended while Harry had slept and he could see them through the windows playing quidditch outside. Harry longed for the game but currently had more pressing issues than flying.

He made his way to a door he knew as Severus' rooms but found the door style had change. Knowing the skulking man had bewitched the door, probably so others could not sneak in and hear their conversation. Harry knocked, faintly.

"Enter…" Harry heard the words but somehow wished they weren't spoken. He opened the door and found himself in a room, similar to that of a library. Books of enchantment and evil covered the walls and their was a faint earthy smell to the room. Cauldrons of many sizes decorated the walls and the only window in the room was dressed in a black curtain. Harry knew the man that owned this room. It had a sense of familiarity and also a coldness that Harry felt from the first day he sat in this room. He was in the potions classroom. Or what was dressed in replica.

"Close that door unless you wish to join the decorations on my walls..." Harry jumped as he was snapped out of his trance.

"S-sorry sir..." Harry moved quickly and shut the door behind him. No sooner did a crank come down quickly and ensnare the door into place. He was not leaving any time soon.

"Where is Harry Potter?"

Harry became confused and it clearly showed on his face. Before he could react, Snape had taken out his wand and pinned Harry to the floor with a curse. A great weight dropped on him and made him feel like he was trapped under a car. Severus smirked.

"My own personal creation, don't you like it? Makes it easy for my prey to endure my will. Now answer my question or so help me I will make you relive every tragic memory you had ever been placed under!" Snape spat in Harry's face.

"I don't know what your talking about. I was asleep and when I woke up you were in my room. As far as I had known, Harry Potter is dead…"

"See Simon, part of me has grown...to accept your existence...I might have even shown remorse from you dealing with your family...But I AM NOT STUPID! I AM A MAN, WITH VERY LITTLE TO LOSE AND I WILL DO WHAT IT TAKES TO BRING THAT BOY HOME TO US!

Harry was dumbstruck...Snape never stopped thinking about him. He had shown little respect to the man because he never trusted him, but Severus Snape never forgot Harry...Even if the man was always seen as benevolent and vile.

"Very well Simon, you leave me no choice...Legitimence!" A swirl of memories clashing about frantically nearly made Harry sick. It had happened so fast that he almost forgot to protect himself mentally so that his identity stayed unknown.

A memory passed by Snape with a baby crawling on the floor and a woman without a face picked the boy up. Harry hadn't made a new face for Simon's mother yet. Blurring took place with the memory giving Snape the information he needed. The memories were tampered with. Severus went to a memory of the boy at 5 where he were at the Dursley's home and a young Harry and Simon played on the floor, the image began to fade as Harry couldn't think quick enough to give Snape images. Memories vague and blurred began wisping away like fog as one by one Severus destroyed the fakes.

"You truly are a powerful wizard... I must hold a high regard for you but make no mistake, I will find you out and won't stop till I either get my answers or your dead on the floor."

Harry's head began panging, too much holding back, not enough power to hold the angry professor back, Harry began fading. He was beyond tired and had never lasted so long.

An image floated to Severus and he found a boy with tears in his eyes walking up the steps of the inside of Hogwarts castle:

_"Out for a stroll Mr. Potter?" Memory Harry looked at him with a blank look and shook his head no. Image Snape with a confused face saw the boy continue up the stairs._

_"Mr. Potter I will not be disrespected by an imbecile with a complex now get back here this instant." Harry continued to move to the nearby window and as he looked out he looked back to his professor with a meaningfully painful face. Realization of what Harry planned to do next drew up on Snape's face. _

_"Potter, don't do anything foolish, I won't lose my job because you decided to be a drama queen now get over here and away from the window. " A fear Harry had never expected drew itself from Snape's lips. Harry's foot on the edge, one last look at this lovely castle and Harry's body had fallen aimlessly on the rocks where blood had mopped the structure and his body floated along the shore. Simon was outside the castle watching Harry's body fall. A tear fell from the boy's face as he drew up his cloak and ventured into the woods. _

Severus stopped the spell in shock. What Severus had seen was Simon controlling Harry Potter's body and made the boy jump out of the tower.

I Harry tried to get up from the curse but he was far too weak. We realized how that memory had looked. It looked like Simon killed Harry Potter and Snape was looking at Simon like he had looked at Harry for the first time, with disgust…

"YOU!"

Please, Severus I can explain.."

"YOU DON'T GET TO EXPLAIN! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU, BUT YOU TOOK THAT BOY'S LIFE AWAY! WHAT WAS IT-YOU WANTED HIS HOME, HIS FAMILY...He never had a home or family...And you disgusting filth took away what the boy had left.. your dispicable… YOUR DE-!"

A door opening stopped Snape from using whatever curse he intended to when Remus Lupin managed to break the lock on the door.  
>"GOOD GOD MAN! What in blazes do you think you're doing to Simon!"<p>

Remus ran to Simon's side and tried to find a way to get the man up. Severus waved the door closed, still shaking from anger.

"You don't understand Lupin, this LEECH killed Potter…"

Remus heard the words but couldn't believe it.

"You said Harry was alive!"

"The bloody Dursley's probably lied to throw me off this scum's trail. But I FOUND YOU OUT! You LYING SACK OF…"

"Severus! Stop, how do you know…"

"His bloody memory, Lupin. I watched him walk the boy right off the edge. Probably using Imperio..Years of my life Lupin...Nearly 3 years I watched that boy die in my sleep. And then I finally become fond of someone...Let my guard down...for what...FOR THE BAFOON THAT DESTROYED THAT BOYS LIFE!"

Snape was shaking, and Remus couldn't blame him. Snape seldom let his emotions run wild but he found a place in his heart for Simon even if he'd never admit it. He felt betrayed.

"Severus, let him up and we will interrogate him...WITHOUT use of illegal curses…" Remus added when he saw malice in Severus' eyes.

"Remus, please...leave the room...I will explain everything to Severus...It may be too much to handle for you right away…" Harry asked hoping Remus could see the truth in his eyes.

"Severus...NO ILLEGAL CURSES!" Remus went to the door and left, shutting it behind him.

"Start talking…" Severus watched as Simon got up, but what he found next truly made his gasp.

"I am Harry Potter." Harry disfigured his face, a familiar scar appeared and he removed the contacts that his his beloved mothers eyes.

"You...You're alive…"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Severus barely felt the words slip through his lips as he felt for a nearby chair. He sat, stunned by the news, by what he saw. He could scarcely believe it, but there stood the boy who lived before him, just as he'd remembered...well, almost. The boy was older of course and also there was a...wise... understanding of the world beneath those emerald eyes. Those now, desolate eyes. Severus didn't know what to say. For years he had felt the guilt of talking the boy off a cliff, of tormenting a child. And here, the boy was, in healthy condition.

As the shock began to diminish, it was replaced quickly by a sea of anger. That imbecile actually made him _feel_ for the boy. Made him think he'd done the boy wrong and yet again, there he was standing before him in all his bloody glory! Was it a prank, Severus' heart stung. He had never admitted it before but he had begun to feel something for Simon. He enjoyed the wit the man had and even the company they shared when shopping. He enjoyed watching the man work to become something, and now he felt like he lost something. Like he gained a friend or even the possibility of more and now before him stood the perpetrator that caused any pain he'd felt in the last three years.

"Just like your bloody father!" Severus gritted his teeth.

"Please, Severus...I-"

"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO USE THAT NAME!" Severus spat in return. The notion of that traitor using Severus' name was enough to make the man wild.

"Give me ONE bloody good reason not to call your precious family in here and tell them they've all been betrayed. Thrown aside like dogs not worthy to work aside the Famous FUCKING HARRY POTTER!"

Harry's stomach turned. He thought of asking Snape to quiet down if he weren't sure the silencing wards were in place. And the fact that he was sure he'd be obliviated into ashes. Harry's heart sank. He understood...he too felt like he and Severus had a chemistry and now he would never be able to say the man's name again.

"Please...let me explain...I promise I had never meant to hurt you...Not you...not ever.." Harry began to cry. For the first time in three years he felt completely lost. Like his mission had destroyed everything he'd worked for. Harry looked into the tall figure before him and hoped the man could see, _feel_ what he did himself.

But Severus Snape was not a forgiving man. There was quite possibly never a moment in his life that he'd ever forgiven someone. In that there was solace for Harry, since he didn't believe he deserved any forgiveness.

"Tell me, the truth...now." The words slipped from Severus' lips like poison. He didn't show any sign of reconciliation and there was probably never going to be.

Harry began his story where Nymphadora Tonks had died. After what felt like an hour of sitting in that cold, moist room, Harry was to the end of the story. He had told it as truthfully as he could, even went as far to admit his feelings about Severus and explained that he had no idea the potions master would ever be in a muggle cafe. Harry explained that he'd had no choice of whether he went to the man's house or not because Severus' had very much dragged him there to clean his clothes. Harry explained how he never thought he'd see him again after running away and was just as surprised to find him here at Sirius' home. Harry told him how he'd never intended to ever come to this house again except for the fact that he couldn't escape without setting off alarms in everyones head. In the end, he had decided to train and become even stronger, then he would fight Voldemort alone.

"...there you are...always rushing off doing things alone, half arsed...just like your father...always the center of attention…" Severus sighed annoyingly. He understood Harry's reasoning, but he was tired of that child causing chaos everywhere the boy went. Boy...Severus mused, he had always called Potter a boy. Even now, after everything that had happened, even with his age...Potter was still a boy. Making decisions that could harm others because of his damned Gryffindor pride.

"Please…" Severus trailing mind broke. "Please don't tell the other's. I need to finish my mission."

"Have you learned nothing! You are the reason so many have died! In your absence, the dark lord has hunted all he could despite your supposed "death". Haven't you learned anything?"

Severus held the bridge of his nose. There was a headache brewing in the back of his cranium and this numbskull was the cause.

"PLEASE! I-I'll do anything. I need to do this! I can't be distracted by love. Not after all I've lost…" and with those words, a very slytherin grin appeared on his potions masters face.

"Anything? Anything you say?" Severus grinned wryly.

Harry noted the darkened eyes of his previous professor and only a handful of times has he seen it before. This wouldn't be pleasant in the least.

"To start you will begin with the lab…"

Harry's eyes rose, but as if to answer his question, Snape added "cleaning."

Harry spent the next few hours scrubbing cauldrons and sweeping all of Snape's rooms with the exception of his bedroom. Harry was always amazed how magic could make rooms larger than the house they were held in. Incidentally, that was only the beginning of his torment. Harry then spent the next few weeks doing odds and ends things that would please his "tormentor". He had cleaned rooms, cooked meals and done the daily shopping for supplies. Harry was forced to practice magic at night and work for Snape by day.

Before he knew it, people were beginning to whisper about the amount of time he was spending, but Harry didn't mind so long as it was Simon they believed was spending time with the daunting man.

On a Friday afternoon, Harry was finishing up his chores while his professor worked tirelessly over a cauldron. Harry was beyond exhausted. All of the nights and days of working made it so Harry's eyes began to cross.

"Potter, I need you to run an errand for me. I am in need of some supplies. Here is the list of what I require. If you are to go now, I believe you could be back by sundown." Severus barely even notice Harry. Harry felt so alone. This isn't what he remember Simon feeling. There was a spark and now it felt like it was gone. Harry looked down at the list:

_Supplies:_

_5 Shrivelfig's_

_2 dozen porcupine quills_

_Half a dozen sprigs of peppermint_

_Sopophorous beans_

_Wormwood_

Harry stared at the contents of the list knowing exactly which potion it was for. But it didn't matter. Then a thought popped into his head and he knew he was going to sound ridiculous.

"Professor, perhaps you'd...like to take the trip with me…" Harry nearly regretted the mention just after it hit his lips. Instead of being angry however, Harry could see curiosity in the man's eyes even if he was trying to hide it.

"And why...Mr. Potter would I need to leave, if I have you here to do it for me?" Although it came out sarcastically, Harry could almost see the man asking this as a serious question. Harry smirked.

"Why professor, could you really trust a dunderheaded Gryffindor, such as myself, to conduct the purchase of such important and extremely rare items. As luck would have it, I myself am all for the wear these days and just don't have enough energy to do it on my own...Although, with the help of a such an intellectual individual, I could perhaps hope to just bask in your glorious triumph as you enter the doors of the potions shops and demand their utmost attention! They'd be mad to not help you immediately and I for one know I would just be ignored as a simple wizard that I am. I should fear that I am just not strong enough for the task!" Harry feigned insignificance and threw his arm over his head, holding back a smirk.

Harry half expected to be scolded for being such an idiot when to his surprise, the man's corner of his lip twitched. Amusement, he supposed.

"Well , I for one and finally at peace with the knowledge that you have finally given in to your pride and understood your place in my presence. Come! Let us go shopping!" And with that Severus put his books away with a wave of his wand.

They left the house just after one and promised Molly they'd be home before supper as they grabbed their coats. They chose to walk since it was such a lovely day. Severus could see Harry basking in the sun, although now the once infuriating boy was a handsome, sandy haired man. Severus pushed those thoughts at bay. Those memories were faked. Forced on him by lies and deceit and had he'd know it were Potter, he'd never have even thought it for a second. And yet, here he was...arguing with himself over false feelings of the man before him. Potter had worked hard for him. Kept to his studies and scarcely argued, unless of course he made him clean one of the old cauldron's Longbottom previously used.

He would never admit it, but the presence was soothing. He hated the boy, but cared for the man. In the back of his mind, there was always the presence of Albus saying "Be careful of your actions." He was sure it would not apply in this case..

They walked along a park path ridden with candied wrappers and soda bottle caps. Severus sneered. Muggles were always so messy. To his surprise, Harry bent down and began collecting the trash and put it into a nearby receptacle with the exception of the bottle cap.

"Since when did you become a house-elf" Severus mused.

"Since you'd been treating me like one." Harry blurted out. He did not however apologise. Severus quirked his brow in thought. He hadn't realised how he had made him feel. He'd never thought of the feelings of others unless he planned on squashing their dreams, much like Longbottom.

They continued by the parks lake until they found a quiet place in a hidden alley where they could apparate. They swirled in a vortex just before landing near a small pub with the words "The Leaky Cauldron" placed atop the door. They made their way to the passage to the back and with a few well placed taps on brick, Diagon Alley appeared. Severus headed straight to the potions shop.

"Slug and Jiggers Apothecary." Harry mused.

"They nearly always have what I need." Severus stated. There was silence as they walked into the eerie shop. Spleens of newt and eyes from all sorts of creatures decorated the walls and ceilings. Harry's stomach turned slightly as he was sure he'd seen owl toes dangle from a nearby net. Severus sauntered to the counter letting his robe barely kiss the floor. It was a statement for the man at the counter that he was of great importance.

"How may I help you today, sir" The old, crooked man spoke.

Severus handed him the parchment with the list. After the man studied it for a bit, he grunted then got to work. He quickly moved from one side of the room to the other, grabbing odds and ends things and placing them in what looked like shoe boxes. After the man placed everything into a bag, Severus paid him, then mumbled "reducio" under his breathe. Before Harry knew it, the bag was pocket sized and easy for travel.

After leaving the shop there were several others nearby that they had gone to for small vials and cauldrons. Harry even visited "Broomstix" but felt it had pointless since he had left his inheritance behind. All he carried now were muggle currency. Severus eyed him as he noted the boy quickly lost interest in their trip.

"What seems to be the problem. Wasn't it your idea to drag me out of that house for "quality time"? I see, time spent with a surly potions master not good enough for you?" Severus eyed him.

"That's not it." Harry looked at Severus. "It's been three years since I've been here and…" Harry felt sheepish. He wasn't poor in the least. In fact, he had been doing very well in the muggle world till he was torn away from it. "I haven't been here and I have no reason to be. I don't belong here." Harry had stated it quickly. But he felt it true. With forcing that world out of his life with the exception of battle training, Harry had felt he wasn't "Apart" of it anymore. With that, Severus smirked.

"_Simon.."_ Severus rolled his eyes at the name.

"You can ask me for what you need. I won't stop you from purchases. If you need a transfer of currency, I will go with you to Gringotts and setup an account."

Harry looked like he'd been hit with a bludger. It hadn't occurred to him Gringotts would have any other currency but wizard but now that Snape had mentioned it.

"You really are...unique. In your own right, of course.." Severus grinned at the idiot before him.

They went to Gringotts and placed an account for Simon Dursley. After a few suspicious moments with the goblins and Severus' word on the matter, Harry had a small fortune in his vault. It would last him some time before he would need a job. Nonetheless, he would eventually need a new one now that he was sure he'd been fired for lack of attendance.

The day was nearly ending and it was far past 6. They knew Mrs. Weasley would be furious. They headed back toward the house and followed the path of the park back. Severus stopped walking. Harry turned to see what had caused the man to stop.

"I...owe you an apology, Simon. I see now, you are who you said you are and you are not the same person I remember. Perhaps you never were…" Severus began to walk again, hoping to not need repeating it since his pride had felt a pang.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said with a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Severus...You may call me Severus…" Severus nearly regretted that once he saw the glow in the man's eyes.

"I won't allow you to call me that if you persist to look like an imbecile!" Severus spat. But it wasn't enough to get Harry's soul back on the ground.


End file.
